The Strawberry Chronicles
by Lord Vitiate
Summary: Being back in his body as a 15 year old he didn't expect that when Kisuke asked Aizen and him for help to test out an experiment. Having a busty bunny lady in his head too, he also didn't expect that. Ichigo x Harem. Warnings: Lemons and bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit and don't make any profit from it.**

**Warning: Characters will be OCC and will include a couple of OCs, some genderbent, and lemons, also crude language, plus dark themes maybe or none at all who knows.**

**(AN): Yo, first chapter of the rewrite is out now. So the story is gonna have different POVs at times and not completely follow Ichigo just warning you now. I'm going to keep the old one up for anyone that would like to read it, but it won't be updated anymore. Gonna try and keep chapters around 1k words or more. 1k being the bare minimum for the chapter since life is still involved. Also thank you readers for voting in the poll, there is now a new one out for you to vote in. The polls are for future ideas if I do them at all.**

"Talking"

'Talking inside one's head'

'Talking to himself/herself'

**'Talking to special types of characters'**

* * *

One month. One month is the amount of time he's been in this new world that Kisuke sent him and Aizen to. He wished he knew where Aizen was at the moment so they could figure out their plans for this world, but to his misery they got separated when the machine sent them over to this new world.

So for now he decided to follow the other Ichigo's footsteps in this world, continuing his education at this so called academy for shinobi. Deep down knowing that he was only using this to keep his sanity out of the hands of the voices as he felt them lurk in the corners of his inner world waiting for any sign of weakness.

"You ready moron?"

Ichigo looked to his left seeing his teammates call out to him, stopping the search for Aizen's spirit ribbon.

"Sup," Ichigo responded knowing that she would argue with him if he took the bait and he wasn't in the mood for it.

'She's so rude.'

'At least she didn't try to kill me when we first met,' Ichigo said looking at Kaguya who looked away puffing up her cheeks like a child being caught stealing cookies.

'I already apologized for that,' Kaguya said looking away.

"Come on, let's go," Naruko said walking by Ichigo who seemed not to be paying attention.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confirming what she was thinking.

Naruko rubbed her forehead wondering why her father wanted her to be on this dumbasses team knowing that Satsuki and her alone would be more than enough for a squad. "I said we need to go to the Hokage tower to meet up with Kakashi-nii and Satsuki to get our mission. Kakashi-nii said it was going to be a surprise."

"Let's go then," Ichigo said heading towards the Hokage tower with Naruko grinding her teeth behind him.

* * *

"And I thought I was the one who is usually late," Kakashi said seeing Naruko and Ichigo walk into the Hokage's office before lining up with Satsuki. Naruko barely containing her anger inside herself.

"Stuff it Kakashi-nii," Naruko replied not in the mood after being around Ichigo. "What's the mission?"

"Dobe if you were here earlier you would know," Satsuki said pushing her hair out of her eyes back behind her ears.

"Oi, stop calling me dobe," Naruko yelled at Satsuki who knew that the nickname bothered her. "One time being deadlast and you can't let me live it down can you teme." She replied knowing that it would push Satsuki's buttons.

"You're mission is a C-rank," The man at the desk said throwing the scroll to Kakashi and interrupting the genin. "Your job is to protect a certain individual."

"Who?" Ichigo asked curious on what type of person they would be protecting.

"Who?" A voice said from the doorway. "Well the greatest builder to ever live in the world is who. Tazuna's my name don't you forget it."

"No relation," Naruko said as everyone stared at her, seeing that the man's attitude seemed familiar to them.

"So you fifteen year old brats are going to protect me?" Tazuna asked drinking out of the beer bottle he had in his hand.

"It's more than enough to protect your old ass you geezer," Naruko yelled being held back by Kakashi before she could rush him.

"I'll meet you guys in an hour at the entrance of the village, so be ready to leave," Tazuna said wanting to get back to his home to complete the bridge.

"That's fine," Kakashi said eye-smiling as his hand got chewed on by Naruko for trying to cover her mouth. "You heard him go pack your things my cute little genin."

* * *

"Let's go!" Naruko yelled seeing everyone at the gate.

"What got you so excited brat?" Tazuna asked seeing that her whole demeanor changed from earlier.

"Just happy we're not doing a D-rank mission," Naruko responded smiling as she was filled with joy of not having to catch that demon cat again.

"Hey am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. "Like I trust carrot top and emo over there more than this one."

Ichigo took a couple of steps away from Satsuki as he felt the negative energy come off her in waves.

"Underestimating us would be a very poor decision Tazuna-san," Satsuki said her eyes covered by her hair onyx hair.

"Yeah it would be," Naruko said cracking her knuckles with a smile that promised pain.

"Let's go squad 7," Kakashi said as he put his hands on the shoulder of Naruko and Satsuki pushing them past the gate.

"So what's wave country like?" Naruko asked Tazuna seeing that she's never heard of it before now.

Tazuna scratched his head at that question not expecting anyone to ask. "Well it used to be a peaceful country but some stuff happened."

"What type of stuff?" Naruko pressed on curious what happened to his home.

"Well a company started blockading the ports that we use for good to get through," Tazuna said to her, but not saying to much that it would give him away. "That's why I need to build that bridge, so we can have goods traveling through my home again."

"What company?" Kakashi asked looking at the puddle of water they just passed.

"The Gatō company," Tazuna said expecting something to happen but it never came.

"So the richest company in the world is blockading your ports," Kakashi said flipping through his book once again. "Sounds like this mission should have been ranked higher."

"Why is that?" Tazuna asked as they made their way to the shore where his friend was waiting with a boat to ship them over to his home.

"Oh nothing," Kakashi replied putting the book away as the reached the boat. "Let's go my cute little genin get in the boat now."

"We're not little," Naruko said as she took a seat on the boat next to Satsuki. "All of us are fifteen, so stop calling us little."

"You're all little in my eyes and cute," Kakashi told her as his stared her down, daring her to say otherwise.

"Fine," Naruko grumbled. "Let's just go."


	2. Chapter 2(lemons)

**Still busy and still don't own any of these properties. Also go answer the poll for the new story I have plannedish. The poll ends in a week. Lemon in this chapter was interesting I can't tell if it's better then the Mikoto one, the same level, or worse but meh. Forgot to pray to the god of google spellcheck to mark everything wrong so here it is. For fucks sake google don't fail me now, amen.**

**Forgot to say that Game of Thrones episode man damn, just damn. Music on point though.**

* * *

"There it is!" Naruko yelled throwing a shuriken into the bushes.

"Just a rat," She said smirking to herself rubbing under her nose.

"Hey please stop throwing your shuriken around like they're toys," Kakashi asked hoping that his student won't kill or harm a civilian on accident.

"Hey midget stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna yelled at Naruko not happy with the amount of weapons she's been throwing around.

"There," She threw another one again ignoring everyone's warning. "I swear someone's after us."

"You could have killed someone stop," Satsuki said pushing the brushes away to reveal a white colored rabbit. "It's just a white rabbit."

"White?" Kakashi asked knowing that coat for rabbits weren't in season yet.

"Yeah why," Satsuki asked seeing that rabbit ran off as she talked to her sensei.

Kakashi looked around before answering seeing nothing out of the ordinary around them. "Nothing."

"Kakashi-nii you're being weirder than normal," Naruko stated seeing that her older brother figure was being more paranoid than normal.

"It's nothing let's just get Tazuna home now," Kakashi told her not wanting her to worry about what his gut was saying to him. He might just be hungry though.

* * *

"Why didn't you attack them?"

"Attack the fourth Hokage's daughter?" A man sitting in a chair asked already knowing the answer. "He'll die like you want Gatō, but on my terms."

Gatō clicked his tongue unhappy of the turn of events, but he saw the reasoning behind Zabuza's motives. "Fine."

"Haku," Zabuza said drawing her attention. "Go and find where he lives and try to gain their trust if possible."

"Understood," Haku replied bowing her head as she left their hideout.

"What about us boss?" Two voices said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Watch Gatō, if you seen him do anything suspicious report it back to me," Zabuza told them hoping they wouldn't mess up and get caught and killed. It was hard work to replace loyal idiots.

"Hopefully nothing unexpected happens," He whispered to himself knowing that the unexpected was one thing he didn't like as he remembered his assassination attempt on the Mizukage.

* * *

"So this is your home?"

"Yeah what about it brat?" Tazuna asked Naruko seeing her look at his home with interest in her eyes.

"Nothing it's just nice I guess," She responded looking at it not knowing the feelings inside her but knowing that she wished to be home with her family at the moment.

"Father you're home now," A young woman said opening the door greeting Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded at her before introducing the people who he brought home with him. "Tsunami this is the team that protected me on the way here."

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Tsunami said smiling as she bowed her head as a sign of thanking them.

"No problem," Naruko said rubbing her chain acting like this happened often for them.

"Inari come out and greet the people who risked their lives protecting your grandfather," Tsunami said to a child hiding behind her dress clutching onto it like a lifeline.

"Thank you for protecting my grandpa," The kid named Inari said bowing his head too.

"It's no problem why don't you let us in to figure out our schedule for now," Kakashi said smiling at the family with his famous eye smile.

"I should go to work on the bridge now though so it gets finished sooner," Tazuna said rubbing his beard thinking it was a wise idea.

"Father you can have some tea before going back there," Tsunami yelled at her father seeing that he spent most of his time working and not with his family these days.

"Fine," Tazuna said deflated that he wouldn't be able to go back to the bridge right away. "Hey you carrot top."

"Yeah," Ichigo said with his signature scowl in place as he looked at Tazuna wondering what he wanted and annoyed at being called carrot top.

"Go help my daughter prepare some tea for us," Tazuna told him knowing that it would be free labor for his family.

"Father I don't need any help," Tsunami said ignoring the sparks that flew between them as she watched Ichigo make his way to the kitchen to help her.

"It's free labor so don't complain Tsunami," Tazuna said shrugging at her complaint.

"Not really," Kakashi said raising a finger at that before putting it back down since he wanted some free tea too. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Pass the pot," Tsunami said to Ichigo looking down at the stove trying her best to ignore the orange haired genin.

Ichigo stood there trying to wake Kaguya to save him from this boredom but all he got was nothing in return seeing that she didn't want to be woken up from her nap. Knowing this has become a routine for him and Tsunami since his team got to her house.

"Here," Ichigo said their hands briefly touching as he passed the pot to her ignoring the shock of static to the best of his abilities.

Tsunami stayed still quivering in pleasure from that brief moment of their skin touching before moving the pot onto the stove. "So how long will your team be at the bridge today?" She asked wanting more of the pleasure she felt.

"I guess a couple of hours since Inari is also with them," Ichigo said looking up thinking about it and wondering why she wanted to know.

"Why?" Ichigo asked before he was assaulted by her mouth. Her mouth oddly containing the taste of lavender.

"Because a woman has certain needs and you're going to fulfil them for her. Do you want to continue this here or in the bedroom?" Tsunami asked as her hands reached down into Ichigo's pants feeling the treasure she's been seeking since the death of her husband.

"Bedroom," Ichigo said lifting her onto his shoulder and smacking her ass as she moaned from the impact. His scowl turning into a smile as he remembered his past and the times he did this with his lovers before the war took them.

Throwing her on the bed they stared at each other, their eyes devouring each other with primal hungry to combine their genetics and create a younger sibling for Inari. He acted first reaching for the bottom of his shirt taking it off in a swift motion as she did the same for herself showing off her breast to him. Revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra the whole time.

"The shows not over yet," She said removing her skirt showing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath there ether. "Now let's get you out of those uncomfortable tight pants."

Pulling his pants down she wasn't prepared for a fifteen inch dick to slam into her face almost knocking her back down onto the bed.

"Come on we don't have all day," Ichigo hurried her like an impatient child wanting candy. "We can skip the foreplay and go to the main course if you want?"

Tsunami thought about it as she used both of her hands to jerk it off seeing that it was thick enough to require both of her hands. "Are you sure?" Tsunami asked as she licked the tip of his head before engulfing it, causing him to moan out loud from the pleasure. She continued the assault with her mouth before removing on of her hands to his balls. She tried to juggle one of them in her hand but it proved unfruitful due to the sheer size. One of the orbs resembled one of those baseballs Inari had but bigger.

Ichigo moaned again before looking down at the blue haired woman that was working his tool. His breath coming out ragged as he saw her mouth stretched widely as she took him down half way before going back to the tip to breath. "Tsunami I'm about to," Ichigo said seeing her push herself back down on his length engulfing it all.

Tsunami forced it down her throat as she felt him pulse in her mouth knowing the signs of someone about to finish from what she remembered during her time with her late husband. She wasn't prepared though as her hand continued pumping his length directly into her mouth. The thick shaft shot out loads faster then she could react. Working fast she tried swallowing the shots that were fired but saw no end from the oncoming white tsunami.

Ichigo watched in pleasure as he cummed directly into her mouth. Seeing that she tried swallowing it all he decided to help her out. Grabbing the back of her head they made eye contact both of them grinning. With all his might he pushed her down further along his dick seeing her throat bulge with his meat pulsing still but now with a direct route to her stomach.

Tsunami moaned around his cock orgasming from the feeling of being dominated by the young teen. She slowly moved one of her hands to her neck feeling his dick pulse every time he shot a load directly into her stomach. Getting a naughty idea she moved both of her hands over her throat before massaging it causing Ichigo to go wide eyed with pleasure of the technique she was using.

Ichigo panicked for a moment not knowing if he wanted to stay in the grip of her throat or plunge his meat into her flower and pollinate it. He decided for the option that would make her a mother again as he slowly pulled out looking down at her face. Hearing her whimper at the feeling of her toy being taken away Ichigo stopped as soon as hid head entered her mouth deciding that he would give her one more loud to swallow.

He watched as she moaned again as another load was shot into her mouth before pulling out and shooting the rest on her, covering her tits and hair with his cum. Marking her as his breeding sow, his scent sinking into her skin.

"Over there in the drawer," Tsunami said with her mouth full of cum trying not to swallow it yet wanting this moment to be captured forever.

Ichigo walked over to the draw she mentioned opening it and finding an old camera with some film left in it already knowing what she wanted, as he took the picture of her to preserve the moment. Making a mental note to ask if he could keep the camera for himself after they were done.

Finishing swallowing his cum she was pushed back into a lying position on the bed as her legs were pushed into a spread eagle position before a sound made itself known to them.

Ichigo groaned looking down at Tsunami as the knocking sound persisted. He knew that if he kept her here with him that it would make the person curious what was happening since Tsunami didn't have a job and was always home. Pushing her legs closed he motioned her to get up and dressed.

"So we'll continue this another time?" Tsunami asked her partner not knowing if it would or not.

"Hopefully," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he leaned against the bedroom wall watching as she dressed. Hoping that the person had a good reason to leave him with blue balls and a hard on still.

"Cheer up," She said as she left the room after patting him on the head.

Ichigo grinded his teeth even more now as his tool reacted to the sensation of being touched by her soft hands once again before lowering itself in sadness of her leaving again.

'So what I miss?' Kaguya said before her eyes widen looking at Ichigo's naked form and cock the rose up from the sound of her voice. 'Nice cannon.'

'No,' Ichigo replied putting on his clothes to meet the person downstairs as he ignored Kaguyas' pleas.

"Haku-chan pleasure to see you're back from your business trip," Tsunami said before hugging the woman at the door who looked up at Ichigo as he made his way down the stairs. "Ichigo meet Haku-chan. Haku-chan meet Ichigo."

"Sup," Ichigo said from the stairs seeing as the woman eyed his crotch where he was still hard straining against the fabric of his pants. A small smile making its way to his face.


	3. Chapter 3(lemons)

**Thought Stark would be more popular than Targaryen but okay. I think the google word update is pretty neat. Feels like it catches mistakes even more now and knows how to fix them. This chapter is yeah a chapter, enjoy it I guess, going back to be busy again since it non stop at this point.**

**Haku a psychopath and this chapter was fun writing likely cause I didn't really have to use Ichigo's perspective that much or that I wasn't following any rails and going fuck it, but who knows**

* * *

**One week later**

Haku moaned as Ichigo slammed herself down onto him as he unleashed his load inside of her fertile womb, her legs being held behind her in Ichigo's strong gasp as Tsunami licked at his balls, cradling her own stomach that resembled a six month pregnant woman with one hand. Her other hand shoved into her crotch trying to stop Ichigo's potent seed from leaving her before it took root.

"So who do you work for again?" Ichigo asked as he let go of her legs as they fell on either side of him, allowing Haku to catch her breath as she rubbed her stomach as it grew with every passing second.

"Gatō," She replied exhausted from their intense love making session but a little nervous seeing that Ichigo didn't appear to be worn out at all as her stomach grew to replicate a nine month pregant woman from the copious amount of seed he kept sending into her womb.

"Who?" Ichigo asked again not knowing who that person was at all, but sensing that they were important or that was Tsunami lifting her face from his crotch giving him that feeling.

"Gatō is the person that is trying to delay and stop the progress on the bridge so he can keep an iron grasp on The Land of Waves," Tsunami said with a light in her eyes. " He's also the richest man in the whole wide world with his company named after himself called Gatō Company. You need to stop him."

"And how do you expect me to stop him?" Ichigo asked looking over Haku's shoulder directly at Tsunami who looked backed at him.

"Kill him or better yet get him to sign over all of his property and money to you then kill him," Tsunami said rubbing her chin as she said this to Ichigo.

"It can be done," Haku said using her strength to sit up, as she felt cum slide out of her around Ichigo's cock now that gravity could work even more on her overstuffed womb. "All I'll have to do is take care of three idoits that would try and stop me."

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked curious who the three were that she mentioned.

"My old team you could say or partners in crime till you showed me how wonderful life is," Haku said looking over her shoulder to Ichigo as she smiled making him look away in embarrassment.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Tsunami said as she kissed her on the lips surprising both Ichigo and Haku.

"I'll be back shortly then," Haku smiled again as she lifted herself off of Ichigo cock before Tsunami jumped in to try to be the first one to state Ichigo's lust. She grabbed her clothes on her way out leaving the others to continue as she planned out the ways this mission of hers could go wrong, wanting to be prepared for the worst to come.

* * *

**Gatō Company later at night**

Haku stood there on the tree watching the patrols go by with no care in the world. A mistake that they made, but it wouldn't matter since soon they would be gone from this world in a few seconds. Reaching down she plucked her senbon needles free from their necks noting the poison was already at work killing their cells.

Moving forward she hid as more patrols went off to the local whore house making her growl in anger knowing that her's would never stoop so low as to go to a whore house when he would hunt for something richer, like herself the last of a powerful bloodline to breed instead of a cheap whore that others have used. He would want her to himself and only himself to be under lock and key popping out children. The males to be made in eunuchs and shipped off to earn their father glory while the females would worship the balls that they came from and carry even more children making the cycle repeats itself till the world ended.

She kept this line of thought as the last guard fell to the ground unaware of what just happened to him and his fellow man. 'Those other two females would make good breeders along with Tsunami and me,' Haku thought to herself getting wet from the idea of Ichigo conquering other woman to add to his growing harem though he would be unaware of it at first but he wouldn't fight it.

"Now where are those two idoits," She said to herself jumping on to the roof of one of the buildings to look around on.

"Haku what are you doing here?" Meizu asked looking at Haku's bloody masked knowing that no one informed her about the change of plans they discussed since she's been undercover for the past week.

"Where is Zabuza? I have important information for him," She asked knowing that she need a reason to be here and it had to be believable for the two idoit demon brothers. "I need to know now."

"Chill those tits girl. He's meeting with Gatō to get him to sign over everything," Gōzu said before turning around and pointing to the building that housed both Gatō and Zabuza. "That's where they're meeting so happy now?"

"Very," Haku said as her ice transported both of former demons bother bodies away so no one could find them or collect the reward for their heads. She would allow Ichigo to do that knowing that she would be rewarded properly by him for the glory he would achieve by being the killer of the demon brothers and the demon of the mist.

"Sign it old man and you may get to live," A voice on the other side of the wall said.

"How do I know you won't kill me after I sign it," A panicked voice said making her know that was Gatō.

"We'll just have to find out but if you don't sign it I'll make you regret it," The other voice said knowing that it was Zabuza intimidating the smaller man into doing what he wanted.

"Fine fine," Gatō said as he signed it she guessed.

"Thanks," She heard Zabuza say before the sound of two heavy objects hit the floor.

"How long are you going to wait out there Haku," Zabuza asked knowing that she was listening to the conversation as he rolled up the piece of paper and put it into a scroll for safe keeping.

"How long did you know I was here?" She asked knowing Zabuza didn't expect anything yet hopefully.

"What did they offer you?" Zabuza asked confirming that he knew what she did.

She decided she would humor him knowing that this would end with his death and not hers, that she was sure of. "My clan would come back stronger than ever."

"You're clan is dead Haku," Zabuza said before he swung Kubikiribōchō at where she was on the other side of the wall before falling down.

Haku walked over to his body finally happy that the lesser males that stood in her way to happiness have finally been taken care of, but knowing that there would be more in the future that stood in the way of Ichigo that she would have to take care of without remorse.

As she walked out of the now empty compound she couldn't help but wonder what she would be rewarded with.


	4. Chapter 4(lemons)

**This is fresh right off the brain.**

**Ree gib reviews you figs to fuel this eternal hellfire inside me. Come on Stark bros I believe you can at least tie with the Targ bros as I procrastinate writing that story or Arryn bros show yourself and vote in the poll.**

**At this point of time as I'm writing this I think I'm just going to get rid of lemon warnings in the next chapter since it seems pointless and just put warning lemons in the summary instead. Also like the word count I've been recently feels good.**

**When you turn this Ichigo story into a Haku story lol… Fuck. The new chick is from a doujin I saw and just felt like adding it cause. Haku is a girl cause I didn't feel like doing yaoi and we're not at Dark Sun Gwyndolin or Astolfo yet or Gerudo Link or Gasper...**

* * *

**2 weeks after Gatō death**

Ichigo watched everyone but Tsunami drink the sake that was passed around. All of them celebrating the bridge being finished and Gatō being gone. No one seemed to mind that he upped and vanished, though only Kakashi cared but didn't press it passing it off to a richer business opportunity presented itself likely.

"Here here," Tazuna yelled to the crowd sitting around the table all eyes turning to him in anticipation of what would be said. "Some of you might know what I'm about to say but not all of you do." Everyone whispered to each other wondering what the announcement would be. Ichigo making eye contact with Tsunami smiled a little, his lips turning upwards slowly as he looked at her stomach. Perverse knowledge going through his mind.

"I must say first is thank you to the family Saionji who helped fund the bridge and pay for the shinobi to protect me," Tazuna said lifting his glass towards a man with blue hair and daughter who matched the man's hair who both smiled at the cheers they got from the crowd.

"And the last thing is that I'm going to be having another grandchild!" Tazuna yelled even louder to the crowd cheering and congratulating Tsunami as they asked who the father was. Tsunami saying that he had to leave on a business trip a couple of nights ago. "Also if I ever find out who he is, I swear to Kami that I'll skin you alive for what you did to my daughter."

Everyone laughed at that and some had sweat go down the back of their necks knowing how protective Tazuna was of his daughter and her well being. "Well did I miss anything?" A soft voice asked behind Ichigo before taking a seat to his right.

"No not really other then Tazuna announcing that Tsunami was with child and threatening to skin the person who did it alive," Ichigo told Haku eyeing her kimono that she was wearing, seeing that emphasized her curves and legs leaving nothing to anyone's imagination.

Haku laughed into her hand at hearing that, knowing that he would die if he tried anything against her Ichigo. "She's not the only one," Haku told him smiling as his face morphed into surprise and then happiness.

"If you need me I'll give up being a shinobi and leave to move here," Ichigo said to her knowing that he wouldn't want her to be alone and that he needed to provide for Haku and their unborn child.

Haku smiled at hearing him willing to give up being a shinobi not knowing that it meant nothing to Ichigo before patting his arm. "Ichigo you're the richest man in the world now you don't need to, and don't worry about your child or me," Haku told him knowing that it would ease his worrying a tiny bit. "I also know some people that would take care of the child and any future ones that you'll have."

"Wait others?" Ichigo said a confused look appearing on his face. "I'm fine with just you and Tsunami."

"No," Haku said bringing him into a hug, putting her head on his shoulder to whisper into his ear. "You'll take all of them and more, till the whole world is your breeding ground. I will promise you that."

Ichigo's face lit up in embarrassment from hearing that and his tool harden to Haku's pleasure who's right hand slipped between their kimonos to grip it. The heat radiating from it causing them to sweat a little.

"Yo Kurosaki-chan if your going to flirt with a girl at least do it in private," Kakashi said seeing his student get touchy with one of the females from the town. "Don't worry though there's nothing wrong with young love, since the mission is basically over I won't get on your case this time."

"Yeah why don't we find somewhere private?" Haku said grabbing Ichigo's cock and leading him to somewhere more secluded. Though to Kakashi it looked like his arm was being dragged by the girl.

"Ah young love," Kakashi said to himself, pulling out Icha Icha book from his kimono to read.

"So you're whole name is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Haku asked seeing that they were alone in the forest now, with only the moonlight shining down upon them.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked curious what about what she was thinking about now that she knew his full name.

"Would that make me Miss Kurosaki?" Haku teased him though making a mental note to look into the name, knowing that she heard it before but couldn't remember from where.

Ichigo smiled before answering his hands gripper her kimono, "It would," Ichigo told her as he pulled down her kimono revealing her breast before he latched onto the right one sucking it to his heart's content knowing that no one would be out here but them. His hands now reaching down her back free of any clothing gripping her soft posterior that filled his hands nicely.

"Ichigo I need you to stop," Haku said through ragged breaths not wanting him to stop but needing him to so her plan can come to fruition. Seeing that he stopped Haku continued. "You know the Saionji the ones at the party?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied wondering where she was going with this.

"The head of the company is going to have an accident soon and that means his daughter is going to take over," Haku said seeing that Ichigo understood where this was going. "Their company is the largest on this island not counting yours now. When the father has the accident the daughter will be busy with you understand?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said slipping his cock back into his kimono knowing it was going to be awkward walking around.

"I already got her to agree with meeting you after the party," Haku said making Ichigo rise an eyebrow and ask how she did that. "It's easy you just show her a picture of Tsunami being ruined by a third leg and point her to the owner," Haku said smiling at Ichigo who started at her wide eyed that she had the camera that he wanted. "You can have it after your done, and don't worry I'll meet with you after I'm done."

"Fine fine," Ichigo told her wondering how this would play out. "Where do I take her?"

"No need to worry about that," Haku said. "You'll go back to her home and use her place okay?"

"Yeah, be safe though," Ichigo said before kissing her on the lips before heading back to the party, internally sighing at what he got himself into, a sad thought creeping into his mind knowing that these women weren't filling the missing gap in his heart.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ichigo yawned as he looked at the ceiling, wondering why Kaguya has been so silent for the past week. Barely hearing a peep from her. A sudden twitch of pleasure going through his body making look down the new chick Reika Saionji who's blue hair was matted with his cum from an hour ago, as she lay on her back between Ichigo legs his cock trapped inside her womb, knowing the feeling of the cervix being around the head locking it inside unless he forced himself out of her breeding chamber.

"When stuck like this use your hand like this," Haku said smiling as she reached over Reika to jerk off his cock, causing him to twitch again as he unleashed another load into her fertile womb, knowing without a doubt that Reika would be carrying his child.

"As much as I hate interrupting you two I need to go meet up with my team to leave." Ichigo said gaining the attention of both females. Before he pulled himself out of Reika causing her to orgasm one last time as he cervix tried closing itself to lock his potent cum inside her, but not being able to from the rush of it coming out.

"Why not a picture to celebrate this moment?" Haku said with a devilish grin in place as Ichigo stopped moving and looked at her. Ultimately agreeing with her so he could get the camera for himself. Scooping up so of his cum that leaked out of Reika who looked like an eighth month pregnant woman. She held it to her mouth telling her to keep it there till after the picture, before bringing some to her mouth to hold. The action causing Ichigo to leak more precum from the sight and harden even more if it was possible. "Now hold a peace sign with your right hand as you grip his cock with your right."

Ichigo took the picture of both of them doing peace signs and Reika holding his hard on before he swallowed the spit in his mouth before he got up and dressed telling them he'll see them in the future.

* * *

**At The Great Naruko Bridge**

"You're late!" Naruko yelled at the orange haired teammate who smelled like squid. "Did you even shower today?" She said holding her nose.

"Squid?" Ichigo asked holding out a cooked squid to her to make an excuse for the smell. "And I was only late by five minutes."

Kakashi looked at his only male student debating if he should try and embarrass him or not. "So how was last night Ichigo?"

"Yeah how was it?" Naruko butted in adding in some information that Kakashi didn't know. "I saw you walking off with the head of Saionji's daughter."

"Really?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruko who looked at him in confusion. "I swear I saw him walk off with a different girl earlier."

"Can we just leave?" Satsuki asked not caring about the talk of Ichigo's sex life and who he was with at all.

"I agree with her," Ichigo walking by Kakashi and Naruko who both covered their mouths before agreeing with Satsuki too.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter fresh out of the brain. Completely unedited and raw for the viewers pleasure.**

**So chūnin or chuunin?**

* * *

**Leaf Village**

Ichigo stared at the kid who ran into him, seeing that the kid was wearing a blue scarf, grey shorts and a yellow shirt, topping it all off with spiky brown hair with two other kids behind him grimacing at what just happened. Looking down at the groceries laying on the ground covered in dirt, he sighed not really wanting to go back and get more. "So who's paying for this?" He asked looking back up seeing that they were gone already. "You're shitting me right?" He said aloud seeing the kids take a left turn down the alleyway as they ran away from him.

Ichigo turned the corner as he rushed after them before stopping seeing that the culprit was being held within a strangers iron grip from the looks of it. "That hurt you little shit," The man that was ran into said, dressed all in baggy black clothes from the look of it and some facial paint coving parts of his face.

"Don't we'll get yelled at later," The female said to the man in all black wanting to go back to their hotel where they were staring before looking at the orange haired teen that came up behind the kids. "I can have a little fun before they find out at least."

"A little fun?" Ichigo asked as he came up behind the kids that were cowering in fear from the guy in black before running behind Ichigo. Ichigo sighed again knowing that the one way out was blocked by the kids behind him and that it would leave a bad taste in his mouth if he just walked away. "Mind handing the kid over? He knocked over my groceries and needs to pay for the new ones."

The man looked at the taller teen with orange hair already disliking him for the way he looked and acted so far. "You can have him after I'm done with him okay." He said to the teen before raising his hand to form a fist hit the kid with.

"I wouldn't do that," Ichigo said holding the man's hand with his, tightening his grip by the second causing him to let go of the kid and wince in pain.

"Kankurō!" The girl behind Kankuro yelled surprised by the reaction from the teen. The speed wasn't something any of them expected from a leaf genin.

Ichigo watched as the man in black that was named Kankurō kneeled in front of him, his face turning red from the pain of his hand being crushed. He thought about what Zangetsu would say in this situation, likely something to do with kings and horses or peasants. "Let him go!" Ichigo looked over to the girl who said that before letting Kankurō go knowing that his hand was only badly bruised but not broken.

"Fine," Ichigo said nonchalantly looking at the tree seeing that a crowd has formed in it to his misfortune.

"You bastard!" Kankurō yelled getting Kasura ready to use, ignoring Temari's warnings. "Shut up Temari, Gaara isn't here so there's nothing to worry about."

"Who isn't here?" A smooth voice said from the tree, Ichigo guessing that it was this Gaara person from the look of fear that passed over Kankurō's face.

"Noone Gaara," Kankurō said nervously through chattering teeth, knowing that Gaara could kill him in an instinct if she wanted to.

Gaara stared at the orange hair teen, her mother not saying anything. The quietness more deathining than anything she's experienced before, and in turn making her curious about the person in front of her. "I'm sorry for what my older brother did," She said bowing her head towards the teen.

Ichigo shrugged before turning around to leave, noticing the kids all ran away which made him sigh again making him feel like an old man. "Gaara of the sand," The red haired female behind said probably hoping to get his name in exchange, Ichigo thought not stopping at all, a little bit of blood going down his right leg staining the ground as he walked. Though it was barely noticeable.

Gaara stared at the teen as he walked away confused and angered that he ignored her. Her face slowly turning into a deranged smile as she also walked away also, as left her siblings there to wonder who that was that managed to piss off their sister.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"The Kakashi led team 7 made of Satsuki Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze, and Ichigo Kurosaki," Kakashi said to Minato as the gathering of jōnin commenced to see who would be nominating there teams for the chūnin exams. "Under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate them to take the chūnin selection exam."

"What!?" Iruka said surprised that some of the genin that just graduated would be nominated for the exam.

"The Kurenai led team 8 made of Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Under the name of Kurenai Yuuhi the same as to my left," Kurenai stated, her red eyes staring at Minato who stared back..

A man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth was next. "The Asuma led team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Akimchi Choji. Under the name of Asuma Sarutobi the same as to my left."

Minato raised an eyebrow hearing that all three fresh genin teams would be nominated mentioning how rare it was to himself.

"Hold on a second," Iruka yelled causing everyone's eye drift to him.

"Yes?" Minato asked knowing why he caused the outburst.

"Hokage-sama please let have a word," Iruka begged Minato who stared at him confused why he was begging to have a word. "I may be speaking out of place, but most of these nine were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience. I just can't understand the jōnins reasoning behind throwing them into this exam."

Minato looked at him wondering if he had the selfwareness of a beetle since he never answered if he could speak or not.

"I became a chūnin when I was six years younger than Naruko," Kakashi said staring down at his book in his hands.

"Naruko is different from you!" Iruka yelled out upset Kakashi wasn't seeing reason. "Are you trying to crush these kids?"

"Well they are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them," Kakashi said with a smile on his face. "Plus crushing them could be fun." Saying this made Iruka gasped in horror.

"Joking maybe, I can understand your feelings and that it must be upsetting," Kakashi said before looking at Iruka. "But stay out of this. They are no longer your students. They are my soldiers."

Minato stepped in right after he said that not wanting anyone to object further. He just wanted to go home and have dinner with his family. "Dismissed all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter hot out of the brain cells raw and unedited, if you don't count google spellcheck.**

**Gib reviews for the review gods and stark bros you almost have it I believe in you get to the polls.**

**So this chapter is yeah a chapter I guess nothing special, other then fighting the urge to not make Orochimaru a girl cause of reasons. Truly no reasons just bored and wanting to fuck around.**

**So lemons… I'm done using the warning on the chapters select thing since it becomes weird on how label it, plus less work for me since I'm lazy when it comes to the word lemons.**

* * *

Satsuki stared into the mirror as she held her c-cup size breast, annoyance making its way on her face as she looked at the reflection of a braless Naruko behind her who's smile was like the cat who ate the canary. "What?"

Naruko didn't say anything just walking up till the bare skin of theirs touched, before launching herself onto Satsuki. Laughing as Satsuki fought her off knowing that she didn't like being groped. "Don't worry they'll fill in," Naruko said puffing up her own chest to show off to Satsuki as she stood up. Knowing that the size difference bothered Satsuki who argued the ramen diet had nothing to do with her breast size.

"So you excited for the exam?" Naurko asked as she laid back down onto her bed staring at the ceiling wondering who would be there and what type of test it would be.

Satsuki looked over to her friend. Knowing that deep down they were but never saying it, Naruko would never let it go if she did say it. "It'll be easy for us, all we have to do is carry Ichigo to the end," Satsuki said putting on shorts, noting that Naruko's face soured at the name of their teammate.

"But Kakashi hasn't taught us anything though," Naruko pointed out, not minding though since it gave her more time to read her private Icha Icha collection.

"That's why we have to carry Ichigo through the exam today," Satsuki said knowing that he would be dead weight but guessing that the exam would be team based till the end. "It's only this one time and then you'll never have to deal with him again as a chūnin," Satsuki whispered into Naruko's as she rubbed her hands up and down the blondes thighs, enjoying the smoothness of them.

Naruko sighed at the facts Satsuki laid before her knowing that she couldn't deny them at all. "Fine," She said sitting up and grabbing the shirt on her nightstand along with her pants. "Let's go and meet up with him."

* * *

They found Ichigo wearing a weird outfit leaning against the wall at the entrance of the academy waiting for them. "You ready samurai carrot top?" Naruko asked leading them inside, not looking back to see if they followed or not.

Ichigo's mouth twitched at that knowing that she was trying to get on his nerves as they passed a group of genin going at each other. "Yeah, and I'm not a samurai."

"Good," Satsuki replied as they climbed the stairs to the third floor where the exam would take place. "If there's any fighting stay behind me and Naruko," She said turning around and looking up at the taller teen who blinked down at her.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused why he would run behind them in a fight knowing that he could hold his own. "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it carrot top. It's the best choice for all of us," Naruko said hearing him ask the question as the came to a stop in front of Kakashi who was reading his Icha Icha book. "So what one you on Kakashi-sensei?"

"One were the mother and father find out their daughter has a stash hidden under a fake floor board," Kakashi said smiling at Naruko who looked like she seen a ghost. "Let's not do anything rash Kakashi-sensei," She said trying to work the situation into her favor. "I got sources on the new Icha Icha if that's what your after."

"Good," Kakashi said smiling as he looked at his cute little genin. "It's a good thing you all showed up cause if one of you didn't I would have to send the other two home. But since all of you came you passed the first test. Now go and show them what team Kakashi can do."

"How much money did you bet?" Naruko asked Kakashi seeing that he looked directly at her confirming that he put money on them.

"Alot now go and win for me," Kakashi said vanishing into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Wow," Naruko said as she looked over the sea of genin gathered here amazed that so many could fit in one room. "This is going to be fun."

"Satsuki!" A feminme voice yelled as Ichigo and Naruko watched Satsuki get tackled by another girl.

"Get off her Ino," A leaf genin said behind her, Ichigo guess that it was her teammate.

"No," Ino said sticking her tongue out at her teammate.

The man sighed as Naruko walked over to him and Chōji. "Well isn't the idiot trio," She said smirking at him.

"Don't call us that," The one eating a bag of chips said to Naruko. Eating even faster now.

"Don't worry Chōji, Shikamaru. There's more than three of you I bet," Naruko said laughing as smiled they back at her.

"Well isn't the whole gang here," A new genin said as him and his team walked towards the group. "Nice all nine of us rookie genin are here."

Ichigo watched as they talked to each other, as he stood on the sideline of their conversations remembering that he was the outsider of this world. That he didn't know these people at all truly and he might never get to know them below a superficial level.

"Sorry," A voice said to his left making look at the owner who crowded away in fear from his stare confusing him. Another genin from the leaf village likely the third member of the team with the dog, Kiba was his name if Ichigo remembered correctly.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he looked at her directly in the eye confused about why she was apologizing. Her dark blue hair kept short with two strands going down in front of her face.

"Oi carrot top leave her alone," Kiba came up to him angry that Ichigo might have done something to his teammate seeing the scared look on her face.

"I was just asking a question," Ichigo said to Kiba standing his ground, looking at Kiba now instead of the female.

"Well you're scaring her," Kiba yelled at Ichigo getting closer to Ichigo preparing for the worse.

"Hey you guys should be more quiet," A voice said before Ichigo could reply to Kiba. "Screaming like school girls all of you."

"Kabuto!" Naruko yelled out before hugging the healer who awkwardly accepted it. "Going to try again at passing?"

"Yes," Kabuto said looking at Ichigo who was now looking at everyone in the crowd that was staring at them.

"So got any new nin-info cards to share with us?" Naruko asked drawing his attention to her.

Kabuto smiled as he whipped out his cards, loving the part where he could show them off to others. "Who would you like to know about?"

"You can show him your parlor trick after the exam," A voice said behind Kabuto earning everyone's attention in the room as puffs of smoke started appearing revealing chūnin.

"Thanks for waiting," The man said eyeing all the genin wondering who would be able to handle the exam. "I'm Ibiki Morino, The examiner for the chūnin selection exam's first test."

"We will now start the first test in the chūnin exam."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quantity of quality is the motto for this story never forget that.**

**Arryan bros where are you? I thought you guys would make the poll fly to first play in the first hour but the Targs are still winning. What about you Lannister bros? No incest lovers?**

**You get one long chapter for now.**

**Piss is stored in the balls…**

**Also remember that one toothbrush scene in that one anime yeah that was hella weird.**

* * *

Ichigo watched as everyone around him tensed up in preparation of the tenth question, more leaving since they weren't willing to bet their shinobi career on it. Hoping that Ibiki would hurry up so he could go use the restroom, regretting drinking the water when he was waiting for Naruko and Satsuki.

"I'll ask all of you again. You're future is riding on the choice you'll make today. This is your last chance to quit," Ibiki said eyeing the crowd of left over genin seeing only the orange hair one shaking in his seat. "Good decision. Now to everyone still remaining."

"I congratulate you on passing the first test," Ibiki said to the class as everyone let out the breath they were holding in anticipation of what he would say.

Ichigo whimpered to himself as Kaguya poked him with a stick wondering if he would be okay. 'You know could just go right now if you're that desperate.'

'No,' Ichigo replied before slamming his head into the desk. The urge to urinate slowly going away now that he hurt himself.

Ibiki looked at the genin that slammed his head into the desk wondering how nervous he was, as he finished explaining the point of the test. His forehead protector in his hand showing his scars to the remaining genin.

Everyone looked around hearing a whistling sound coming closer, before the glass broke and an object rolled in turning into a curtain with a woman in front of it. "This is no time to be celebrating!" The woman yelled to the genin.

Ichigo looked up at the woman wondering why she was basically naked for all to see only wearing a coat to his view and her hair shaped like a pineapple. "I'm the examiner for the second test of the chūnin exam Anko Mitarashi. Now let's go!"

Ibiki peered around the curtain that Anko set up telling her that it was bad timing. "78?" She asked Ibiki astonished that 26 teams made it. Believing that he went easy on them. "You're going soft Ibiki."

"Or the genin are getting better," He countered her.

"Whatever I'll cut them in half in the second test," Anko said licking her lips. "I'll explain the next test once we've changed places."

"Can I use the restroom first?" Ichigo asked the urge coming back even stronger.

"No."

* * *

**Outside the forest of death**

"Welcome to the second stage for the chūnin exam, practice Arena 44," Anko said seeing some on the genin cower in fear. The orange haired one staring daggers at her making her chuckle at the cute attempt at intimidation. "Also known as the forest of death."

"Spooky," Naruko said staring at the gate wondering what would happen on the other side seeing that her male teammate was shaking out of fear.

"Can we hurry up?" Ichigo asked not caring that she was staring daggers back at him, all he wanted to do was take a piss.

"Oh someone's in a hurry," Anko said reaching behind her to grab a kunai to throw. "Why is that?" Anko asked throwing the kunai so it would cut his cheek and land behind him.

"The genin like you who are in a rush are usually the first to die here," Anko said licking the wound as blood starting to come out. "Spraying that lovely red liquid everywhere," She finished walking back over to where she was originally standing.

"Before we start I need all of you to sign these agreement forms that the Fourth Hokage gave me," Anko said whipping out a stack of papers from her coat passing the stack to the closest genin to start passing them out. "People will die in this one and if I don't have you sign these it will be my fault that you died."

"This test simply put is a survival test," She said looking at everyone who read the paper. "Around practice Arena 44 are forty-four locked gates. A forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. During the survival in here you'll be tasked with collecting a scroll. You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and earth respective."

"So half and half," Shikamru said earning the attention of everyone there. "What? It's simple to understand. Half of us will get the earth scroll and the other half will get the heaven scroll. I'm guessing you'll need both scrolls to pass the test."

"Right on mark and there is a time limit. The second test will only last 120 hours, exactly five days from now," Anko said amazed that someone already guess the rules before she could finish.

"There are also other ways to be taken out of the exam," Anko said seeing that everyone was quiet. "First those who don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. Finally the third rule is that there is no quitting in the middle of this test. You will be in the forest for five days. Also almost forgot you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruko asked curious about what would happen.

"That's a secret," Anko said putting a finger over her mouth. "That's it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll. Then choose a gate to get ready for the exam."

Satsuki watched as Ichigo and Naruko stretched before the exam started, no one knowing what would happen once the gate opens.

"Ichigo remember what I said," Satsuki said making Ichigo grunted in annoyance from being in the back but not the front. His outfit blowing in the wind. "Here," She said throwing the scroll to him, making him question if she was being serious.

"You really giving him the scroll?" Naruko asked not agreeing with it but knowing that if Satsuki didn't have to carry it they could both fight. "No but it should keep him happy with being in the back."

"The Second test of the chūnin exam now beings!" A voice said over the intercom system hooked above each bate announcing the beginning of the second test.

"Let's do this," Naruko said leading them into the forest of death.

* * *

**Team 8**

"Hinata can you use your Byakugan now?" Kiba asked seeing that they were away from everyone now, hoping that the issue wouldn't be present anymore.

Hinata nodded before activating her Byakugan, the veins around her eyes bulging as chakra flowed to her eyes. Quickly deactivating it and pointing to the east. "That's where it is," She said her eyes slowly gaining their vision back from staring at the source of chakra. Before a liquid made itself known to her.

"So that's where Naruko and her team would be," Kiba said getting out a cloth to hand to Hinata to clean up the blood dripping from her nose.

"So Shino did they have the scroll we need?" Kiba asked his teammate seeing him check the bodies of the genin that got taken out by the leeches.

"No," Shino before focing on his concern. "I think we should stay away for Naruko's teammate at all cost."

Kiba bit his tongue knowing that Shino was right. "Fine," He said to Shino before leading his team deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Team 7**

"Got to piss," Ichigo said as he walked off happy that he can finally relieve himself.

"Make it fast," Satsuki said before heading towards Naruko. Telling her what the password would be if they got separated.

"Really? You want that to be the password?" Naruko asked before agreeing with her.

"Man, So much came out. I feel amazing," Ichigo said smiling at Naruko and Satsuki.

He didn't have enough time to react to both of them. Satsuki already knocking him off his feet. As Naruko's fist came crashing down on his sending him to a place filled with dreams.

"So how did you know?" Satsuki asked Naruko curious if it was the same reason that she knew or not.

"He always does this and doesn't smile," Naruko said pulling her face back to make a frown making fun of Ichigo. "You think he has the scroll we're looking for?"

Satsuki rummged through the Ame's genin pocket finding the scroll with ease before turning it over to look at the symbol seeing that it was earth the one they were looking for.

"Alright now all we have to do is head to the tower now," Naruko said smiling at the luck they had. Before an ocean came open them from the trees where three men stood.

* * *

**Ichigo**

'Do you mind looking away?' Ichigo asked Kaguya who stared at him knowing that it made him uncomfortable.

'No,' Kaguya crouching down next to him staring even harder now at his cock that came flopping out of his shihakushō.

"Okay," Ichigo said dumbfounded but not caring anymore since nature was calling even harder now that he was so close to finally being free.

She watched as a yellow stream of piss came out wondering what would happen if she did what she thought of doing.

Ichigo watched as she brought up her hand, seeing that it was upright in a slicing motion before it came down on him. His eyes widening in horror of what was about to happen. The hand passed right through his dick causing an unpleasant feeling to travel up Ichigo's body before he sent Kaguya flying through the forest.

'What the fuck Kaguya?' Ichigo asked the rabbit goddess who looked away laughing under her hand.

'I was curious what would happen,' Kaguya said not being able to stop her laughter.

"Haha," Ichigo said finishing his business against the tree. Before a hissing sound made itself known to him as he put his cock back into his shihakushō.

The snake and Ichigo blinked at each other both wondering who would make the first move. It watched as Ichigo pulled out a kunai looking at it then at him before looking back down at the kunai and back up before you started speaking. "Fuck." It launched towards him. The snakes' mouth biting into the tree it was next to before spitting out piss soaked dirt that it got in its mouth.

"You know I don't think this kunai would work against you so do you mind leaving?" Ichigo said seeing the snake turn its head to him hissing again.

It launched it self again before stopping itself as the human fell for it's trap. Landing on the branch that it was ready to smack with its tail.

Breaking the branch with the human on it, the snake hissed in pleasure of being successful with its job that Orochimaru gave it, wondering what humans would be its food.

Ichigo landed on the head of the snake thinking of ways to finish this without using any of his powers, knowing the negative effect of using flash step was enough to tear his muscles in his legs. A scream pierced the air from the direction of his teammates making the decision for him.

Jumping off the decapitated head of the snake he put Zangetsu in his sheath on his back and rushed forward. Hoping they weren't already dead.

* * *

**Team 7**

Satsuki watched as Naruko withered in pain from what the person did to her, feeling her neck as her knees hit the ground and the rest of her body falling over on the tree branch. "If you seek stren-"

"Yo you guys okay?"

Looking up she was greeted with a sight she thought dead. Hope filling her now that they had a chance for life before it became overtaken by fear. "Run," She barely whispered out her strength leaving her body even faster now. The last image she saw was Ichigo turn towards the person that attacked them and darkness over taking her vision.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked licking the blood off her lips looking at the teen that appeared next to Satsuki Uchiha her prize. "Answer me!"

Ichigo looked over to the woman with a burnt face before looking at Naruko's unconscious form. "You're the one that did this?"

"Yes. Now tell me your name," Orochimaru demanded the uncaring attitude getting on her nerves by the second.

"Tell me yours first," Ichigo said drawing Zangetsu out of his sheath the blade reflecting light that came from above them.

Orochimaru laughed before answering. "Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said as he unleashed his spiritual pressure barely holding it back.

* * *

**Entrance of the Forest of Death**

"What the hell was that," Anko yelled as she knelt on the ground. Looking over to one of the chūnin next to her who was having a seizure from the amount of killing intent that was being released.

This isn't human she thought to herself wondering if the nine tailed fox got free, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"Are you okay Anko?" A voice asked making her look up, seeing a ray of hope to stop the fox again.

"The fox it got free," She yelled at the Forth who looked into the forest before sighing.

"It wasn't," He replied helping her stand up before placing her on the bench. "The fox isn't free Anko," Minato said seeing her nod along with him. He already instructed the medic to handle any chūnin that needed medical help.

"We need to stop the exam though," Anko said holding her knees, as the fourth paced back and forth.

"No," Minato said knowing that it would cause an international problem. "Even if I want to I won't."

"But the genin," Anko said not knowing if they would all be dead or not.

"Will be taken care of," Minato assured her before telling her that he had to check on the others.

"Kami help whoever is fighting that monster," Anko whispered under her breath the sense of fear etching itself on her soul.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"You know I should kill you for what you did," Ichigo crouching next to Orochimaru who could only look up at him her eyes wide with fear, remembering her experience with Itachi. "But I'm guessing you have a scroll that I can take instead?"

Ichigo watched as she barely nodded. "So where is it?" He asked not feeling like searching a corpse for it.

"Swallowed it," Orochimaru whispered out before she was picked up by her hair roughly, opening her mouth to protest not knowing that's what Ichigo wanted her to do. His hair covering his eyes as he grabbed her.

Ichigo's hand shoved itself down her throat without mercy as ignored the moans she was making. Poking around in her throat he felt something sharp, grabbing it and pulling it out ignoring the blush on Orochimaru's face and the heaving of her chest. "Well this isn't it," He said before chucking the sword over the side of the tree branch to her horror. His hand already back inside her digging around looking for his prize.

He ignored that it felt like a succubus' pussy was trying to suck the life out of his hand as he went down to his elbow. Disgusted by all the saliva that covered his arm as dug around inside her esophagus, her neck bulging lewdly as a result of being strong armed.

Feeling two blunt objects Ichigo grabbed them ignoring that Orochimaru was trying to push him off. Stopping he looked directly at Orochimaru who looked back at him as her hand accidently pushed up against his crotch as she tried pushing him off her. "Pervert!" Ichigo yelled his foot kicking her through the trees that exploded from the force of Orochimaru being sent through them. His hand ripped out of her throat holding two scrolls that he now pocketed.

Moving over to go check on naruko he reached down feeling her neck for any pulse and finding one before moving over to Satsuki to do the same.

He smiled to himself, seeing that they were both still alive before he picked them up. Not before shivering from the feeling of being molested by someone he didn't know. Shoving the feeling down to the deepest part of his soul he moved on knowing that he had to get them to the tower or somewhere safer than here, so they could rest and heal. Ichigo deciding that it was best to try and get to the tower as he leapt off the branch with Naruko and Satsuki under his arms.

* * *

**The tower, two hours after the exam started**

Ichigo stared at the wording on the wall wondering why they had to make it a riddle.

'Open the scrolls together dummy,' Kaguya said pointing at the wording of the riddle.

'I know that. I just hate riddles,' Ichigo replied as he opened both scrolls in front of him as smoke appeared.

'Why?' Kaguya asked wondering what was so wrong with riddles.

'Just like playing it straight,' Ichigo told her as he shrugged his shoulders as the smoke dispersed revealing a man with a scar on his face.

"Sup," Ichigo said to the man who was looking at the clock and back at him.

"How?" The man asked amazed that the record set by the Fourth Hokage got beat by two hours.

"They got us through but we got attacked on the way here by a lady with a giant snake which caused them to run out of chakra and pass out. So I carried them here," Ichigo answered as he pointed to his unconscious teammates. The man whispering naruko's name under his breath in amazement.

'You just lied,' Kaguya yelled, as Ichigo just contradicted what he just said to her.

'It's not a riddle,' He replied before asking where he could go rest since he got to the tower and wanted to check his body for any wounds.

"Yeah just go up those stairs to the left you'll see someone at a desk. They can lead you to your room," Iruka said pointing up behind him to show Ichigo where to go, as the medics came in to take Satsuki and Naruko.

"Thanks," Ichigo said walking up the stairs wondering were a shower was to wash his skin with boiling hot water and soap. Wanting to be clean again, and free from the feeling of molestation.


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah been busy with school and work and here we are now. That rusty feeling is back also. Lemon in this chapter it's interesting since I haven't written in so long it feels weird along with the fight scenes it just feels weird since I'm not in my grove.**

**Go check out my Mortal Kombat x Bleach story if you want it has a lemon for the first chapter and I also have a poll on my profile you should answer. That's all folks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ichigo watched as the blood went down the drain before spitting more of it out. The consequences of using his powers affecting his organs instead of his muscles now he thought.

"All genin who passed please proceed to the main room now. If not you will be disqualified." A voice said over the intercom system, as it echoed through the tower informing everyone that was in the tower.

'Are you going to be okay?' Kaguya asked him with worry in her eyes as she watched Ichigo wash his mouth out with water.

Spitting out the water that was now colored red he replied to her. 'Yeah,' He said, opening the door to leave the restroom. Passing by the staff of the building who looked up out of curiosity at his orange hair.

Walking into the main room he lined up behind his teammates seeing that he was the last to arrive. "Took your time carrot top," Naruko whispered, a smile on her face as waited in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Her distaste for Ichigo briefly forgotten at the moment.

Ichigo ignored her and the person that was announcing the rules and what would be the next step for them. He was too busy staring at Orochimaru who was wearing a headband from the sound village and the standard jōnin attire that he's seen every other jōnin wear. Ichigo wondered if she thought that disguise was truly going to work, but to his surprise it did as no one said anything about it, causing his face to twitch in disbelief.

"Let's go," Satsuki said drawing Ichigo from his thoughts of Orochimaru's horrible disguise. Leading him up to where the genin were splitting up on the second floor to talk with each other and ask how they did in the forest, before she left to talk with the other genin.

"So how was it?" Kakashi asked as he came over to Ichigo seeing him lean against the wall watching everyone else. Worrying that one of his students was turning into an emo.

"Naruko and Satsuki carried me through it till they ran out of chakra so it was easy," Ichigo said continuing the lie that he told Iruka five days ago.

"Can Misumi Tsurugi and Kankurō of the sand step down into the arena," A female with purple hair yelled out seeing that those were the names on the screen behind her.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankurō of the sand**

"We will begin the first match," The woman said looking at both of the genin that stood in position across from each other.

Misumi rushed forwards not having the time to trash talk his opponent knowing that these moments could be vital for him to win. As he rushed forwards he was surprised by the calmness of his opponent who stood there holding the wrapped object of his. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth he continued rushing to him before stopping, his foot caught on something. Looking down he didn't find anything before he looked back up seeing the face of a monster starring him directly in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have looked down," Kankurō said watching his opponent struggle with Karasu who wrapped itself around Misumi, the pressure increasing as it threatened to break his bones.

"I giv-" Misumi started saying before he felt the pressure increase breaking his bones.

Kankurō smiled as he heard his opponent screamed pain, enjoying the notes Misumi hit before he pulled off Karasu knowing that he won the match.

"Winner of the first match is Kankurō of the Sand," Yūgao said to the people gathered before directing their attention to the screen again to see who would be fighting in the second match.

**Zaku Abumi vs Yoroi Akadō**

"So that's Icha Icha," Kakashi said to Ichigo who hummed in response as Kakashi explained what Icha Icha was. Secretly hoping to get a Rock Lee for himself.

"Get ready to eat shit four eyes," Zaku said to leaf genin Yoroi who stood a couple of meters away from him in the arena where his teammate just lost.

"Begin," Yūgao said dropping her hand to signal the start of the match for the contestants.

Zaku rushed Yoroi knowing that the first move was the one that decided how the rest of the fight went. Unaware that was the same thoughts that Misumi had before losing. Finally reaching Yoroi who was prepared to stab him with his kunai. He threw his arms forward releasing the chakra that he was storing.

Ichigo blinked as the sound of a canon went off in the room before looking down at the triumph Zaku who stood over the genin known as Yoroi. Ichigo expected Yoroi to have been sent flying backwards not having a hole the size of a basketball in place of were his stomach was.

"Winner is Zaku Abumi," Yūgao said as medics rushed to Yoroi before transporting him outside the arena.

"Here's your membership card," Kakashi said ignoring what has happening in the arena before handing the card over to Ichigo who pocketed it. "With that card you'll get great deals and special offers at stores that sell Icha Icha."

"Thanks," Ichigo said putting the card in his pocket, his hand feeling the scroll he got from Orochimaru earlier during the exam. "You know what this is?" Ichigo asked Kakashi as he threw the scroll to him.

"Where you get it?" Kakashi asked eyeing the strange symbols inside it thinking back to that weird cult he encountered a couple of years ago on a mission he had.

"The forest," Ichigo answered as Kakashi folded it back up before handing it back to him.

"Might be a summoning scroll of some sorts though of what no clue," Kakashi told his student as he shrugged his shoulders. "You could ask the owner of it if their still alive." He suggested to Ichigo as he put it away.

**Kin Tsuchi vs Chōji Akimichi**

"You got this Chōji," His teammates said to the leaf genin named Chōji, patting him on the back as he kept saying he didn't want to fight.

"If you win I'll pay for all you can eat barbecue," His jōnin said with a lit cigarette in his mouth, smiling down at Chōji who jumped down into the arena yelling about the food he would eat once he won.

Ichigo watched as the other participant went into the arena her ass swaying with each step she took as her long black hair rested above it. Holding back the blood that threatened to run south he looked away hoping it would work and not cause any issues for him.

Yūgao and Chōji starred as Kin unzipped her jacket completely, showing off half of her cleavage to the room and the toned stomach of hers that was under it. "Oi what are you doing, we're about to fight!"

Kin looked at Chōji clicking her tongue in distaste, but already having read what type of person he was on her way down. "Getting ready for the fight?" She questioned, pouting at him as she pushed her breast together catching his attention and half the audience's attention too.

Yūgao shrugged her shoulders as she started the match wondering if the male genin would fall for a simple trick like this.

"I'm not going to go easy just cause your a girl," Chōji yelled pointing at her breast causing his team to sigh in frustration that Chōji fell for her trap.

Walking over to her opponent she remembered what Lady Orochimaru told her. She needed to draw the attention of the orange hair genin. Looking from the corner of her eye she looked at him wondering what type of person he was under the samurai gear he was wearing; was he soft, hard, cruel, or kind. All of these personalities that he could be ran through her head as she touched the shoulder of her opponent disgusted by the sweat she felt through his clothes and the way he looked at her. "Really?" She asked him pressing his arm in between her breasts as he turned even redder from the action.

Chōji yelled out in arousal before his nose shot out blood propelling him into the wall knocking him out cold to everyone's surprise.

"Winner Kin Tsuchi from Sound," Yūgao said disgusted by her fellow leaf shinobis action.

Ichigo and Kakashi watched as Chōji was taken away by the medics who were wondering how it was humanly possible to propel himself into a wall with his own blood. Ichigo briefly looking down at Kin who looked back at him a smile on her face, forced from what he could tell. Before his attention returned to the screen for the next contestants.

**Shikamaru Nara** **vs Dosu Kinuta**

"Oh man," A voice said across the arena before walking down into it. "I was hoping I'd be the one who got the free pass to the next round."

The sound shinobi said nothing as he jumped over the railing and landed in front of Shikamaru staring into his eyes, both genin reading each other for any sign of weakness.

"Now that both contestants are here you may start," Yūgao yelled to everyone before stepping away.

'_Is he waiting for me to attack?'_ Skiamaru thought as he put his hands together urging his shadow forwards to the unmoving Dosu who only blinked as the shadow attached itself to him.

"Got you," Shikamaru said before kneeling on the ground holding his head, his jutsu broken from his sudden loss of concentration.

Dosu took his time walking over to the leaf genin the jutsu he used already taking affect on him.

Shikamaru looked up at Dosu as he felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed up against his neck. "Give up."

"I give," Shikamaru said his head slowly losing the shakiness of what he felt earlier, disturbed about what type of technique his opponent used.

"Winner Dosu Kinuta," Yūgao said eyeing the sound shinobi wondering what type of attack he used.

Kakashi watched as his student left to go use the restroom wondering if he would be able to make it in time for his match if he got unlucky.

* * *

**Restroom**

Ichigo watched as the water went down the drain, the door behind him opening revealing two women watching him rinse his face off. "If you're going to ask about the scroll the answer is no. I'm keeping it."

"No," Orochimaru said holding her throat rubbing it from the soreness she still felt from that day before placing her hands on Kin's shoulders. "Think of this as a peace offering and an apology for the forest incident," She said pulling off Kin's jacket with ease revealing her naked breasts to Ichigo. Her nipples hardening from the cold air that they were exposed too.

Ichigo watched as Kin slowly walked towards him, all of his blood going south to fulfill the desire he was feeling. "You agree with this?" He asked Kin locking eyes with her knowing if she would be lying or not.

Kin sat on her knees in front of him, as he stared down at her, his gaze unflinching. "Yes," She said nervously, wondering why she was heating up like a school girl confronting her crush.

Ichigo already had his cock in hand after she said that, slamming it down on her face, he decided to let her do the work. Wanting to know how well she would be good at giving head; Kaguya watched in the corner curious how it would proceed.

Kaguya laughed as Orochimaru and Kin's jaw dropped in sync, surprise filling their eyes seeing the trouser snake that's been hiding in Ichigo's clothes all along. Her jealousy forgotten for the briefest of moments. Her wish to be free bringing sadness to her eyes before it was hidden from her perspective friend.

Ichigo sighed as Kin froze from the shock before pushing her head back, her eyes glued to the head of his cock her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "Hey if she you know doesn't really return want to take her place?" Ichigo asked Orochimaru who's hand was in her pants before it she ripped out and nodded to what he said, wondering what was happening to her head as she felt that a foreign power was affecting her very essence, changing her into something else. Her feet moving on their own to kneel behind Kin's frozen body.

Placing one hand on the back of Kin's neck she lifted Ichigo's cock with her other hand surprised by how much it weighed and the heat that radiated off it. "You're going about it all wrong Kin," She said to Kin who was slowly coming back to them as her mouth opened even more in anticipation. "Good girl."

Ichigo watched as Orochmaru forced his cock down Kin's throat, her tightness making him groan in pleasure of how Kin was sucking on his cock. Looking back down at Kin he smiled as her eyes reflected a heart shaped pupil from the light behind him. "You can go harder if you want. I don't think she'll mind," Ichigo suggested to Orochmaru who grinned after hearing that.

Orochmaru laughed as she forced Kin to swallow all of Ichigo's cock, loving how her neck bulged obisionly from the amount of cockmeat that was forced into her. "What a naughty girl you are," She said feeling Kin orgasm over and over again from the pleasure she was feeling of servicing Ichigo.

Kin tried agreeing with her, but couldn't knowing that she had her mouth full and the lack of oxygen was affecting her. Bringing one of her hands up she tapped Ichigo on the side of his leg trying to get his attention. Looking down at Kin, Ichigo smiled at her before placing his hands on her head making her go wide eyed from the sudden feeling of dread overcoming her. Turning her on that much more.

Stopping Ichigo from unleashing himself inside Kin's stomach Orochimaru tsked in annoyance that he would waste his precious seed in the wrong spot. "That won't do," She said cutting open her pants to reveal her pussy to everyone in the room. "Why don't you have this instead," Orochimaru whispered into Ichigo's ear like a snake offering an apple.

Kin whimpered as Ichigo pulled out of her mouth, not complaining though. As she knew that Lady Orochimaru always had her way. "Don't worry Kin you'll have something to do down there," Orochimaru said to her as Ichigo's cock lined up with the entrance of Orochimaru's pussy.

Ichigo nibbled on Orochimaru's neck as Kin held his cock in place, so there would be no mistakes. "Break me, ruin me, breed me Ichigo Kurosaki!" Orochimaru said to him knowing this would turn him into a rutting animal for her pleasure.

Ichigo shot his hips forward forcing half of his cock into Orochimaru who screamed in pleasure. Capturing her lips with his, his hands roamed her body slowly making their way down to her ass that was covered by tight clothing before gripping the whole she made and ripping it even more revealing her pale ass to the world. He loved the feeling of groping a womans ass and how they mowled in response. Orochimaru was no different than Tier or Retsu he thought to himself as she offered no resistance to being dominated by a male. Just like they did before they became sluts for his cock.

Kin sat there licking at Ichigo's balls as they swung below him in front of her, counting how many more inches Lady Orochimaru has left before she reached the base of Ichigo's cock. "Fuck," She heard Ichigo say to himself before she felt him move. His cock being swallowed whole be her mistress's pussy, gripping it as tight as it could from what she could see and stretching her obscenely.

Ichigo moved his hips in flurry. Not wanting to waste any time breeding his new slut. Biting onto her neck he ignored that his balls slapped into Kin's face or Kaguya touching herself in the corner. All he was focused on was Orochimaru who had his cock inside her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They froze at that before continuing all of them not giving a care in the world about where the scream of pain came from. Ichigo kept pumping away inside of Orochimare whose tongue was now hanging out of her mouth before grabbed it with his mouth to suck on it causing Orochimaru to tighten and orgasm around his cock making him wince in pleasure.

"Inside," Orochimaru barely mumbed out as she was fucked into another orgasm by Ichigo who showed no signs of slowing down, but speeding up in anticipation of breaking into her womb.

"What?" He asked already knowing the answer; his body covered in sweat from how hot it was getting inside the restroom.

Orochimaru stared at him with clouded eyes barely, her brain that was turned to mush barely able to form a sentence. "Cum inside."

Ichigo smiled as he brought her in for another kiss, slamming her down one last time as Kin watched his balls work. Orochimaru barely held on to her consciousness as he cummed inside her the first blast bringing her back and informing her brain that it impregnated her already causing her to gulp in anticipation of her stomach growing big and around with the studs offspring. Her dream of learning all the jutsu forgotten. The second shot causing that dream to be replaced by a dream of raising his offspring for him as her stomach grew with each passing shot inside of her.

Kin stared in amazement of Lady Orochimaru's stomach as it grew to resemble a woman pregnant with twins. "Open your mouth," Ichigo said looking down at Kin who was looking at Orochimaru with a fish out of water look on her face. Kin did as she was told, hoping that she would be able to get bred next.

Pulling out of Orochimaru Ichigo made sure the cum that would escape would land on Kin. A dirty habit of his he develop with Kirio who enjoyed being covered in his cum and eating it.

"Will all genin make their way to the main area for the results."

A voice said over the intercom system causing Ichigo to go wide eye, pulling his cock out of Orochimaru in a panic and dropping her on top of Kin. Whose mouth was directly connected to her pussy swallowing all the cum she could. "Kin let's go," Ichigo said knowing that she also had to show up as he put on his clothes in a rush.

Opening one of her eyes Orochimaru looked down at her stomach and Kin who sucking out as much cum as she could. Sighing she made two clones to replace them as Ichigo was to busy putting his clothes back on. "These will replace us," She said to Ichigo who nodded in reply as he left the restroom in a rush.

* * *

**Main area**

"Where were you?" Satsuki asked as Ichigo finally showed up, seeing that he's been gone for the rest of their matches.

"Stomach bug," Ichigo said the lie coming naturally since he didn't want his private time to be known to anyone.

"You got lucky," Naruko said to Satsuki's left. "You got the free pass to the next round."

"Really?" Ichigo asked Naruko and Satsuki who both nodded in response.

"Now that we are all gathered here pick a piece of paper out of the box," Minato said to the remaining genin who made it, before looking at Ichigo who was sweating. "This will be your placement for the final round."

Ichigo watched as the box came around before it landed up in front of him. Reaching in he pulled out the number twelve putting him at the very end.

"Memorize that number," Minato said seeing everyone looking down at their number. "Who is one will fight two and so forth, but we won't tell you who your opponent is."

"Wait what?" Naruko asked earning everyone's attention, but all the other genin silently agreed with her.

"Its to challenge you," Minato replied. "Not knowing your opponent is common in the real world so to replicate it we will not be telling you who you're going to fight." He finished as his daughter grumbled to herself earning a slight smile from him.

"So when do we start?" Satsuki asked curious when the event will take place.

"Within one month from now," He said everyone breathing a sigh of relief. "Within that month gather information on your oppents and train if you want or just relax it's up to you. Is that all?" He asked the genin who looked exhausted from their fights.

"No more questions?" He asked again seeing everyone stare back at him. "Fine you are dismissed now. Go home and enjoy your break, you've earned it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Vote on the poll. It'll be closed in a day or two or it might close in 2 hours of posting this, but who knows I don't that's for sure. Also new poll after that one though so check in after a day or two.**

**Male Jon = cucked**

**Female Jon = fucked**

**Also sorry about the small lemon trying to still get back into this.**

**Gib reviews about your opinions on this, curious what you think.**

* * *

Minato sighed as he read the letter from the Inuzuka Clan. He knew that they demanded too much from Sunagakure from the first sentence alone, but he had to make a formal response knowing that he needed to keep them in line or else the other clans would see it as a sign of weakness.

"You could just tell them no," A voice said across from him sitting in one of the leather chairs, with their legs crossed.

Minato starred at Orochimaru who looked at her nails waiting for his reply. He almost died from a heart attack when she showed up asking about an alliance. "How did you get in here?" He asked again wondering how she did.

"I'm not telling," She said waving her finger in front of him like she was talking to a child. "Also about the terms, do you accept?"

Minato read over the other paper laid out in front of him for the alliance she was proposing. It would be beneficial for the leaf to gain another ally, even better that it was one of the Hiruzen's students was leading the village. Though he couldn't help but wonder what she would gain from it. "Yes." He said seeing that she showed off the signature smile of hers. "But I want to know why now. Why are you coming with this deal all of a sudden."

"Simple, why not," She replied as she got up from the chair leaving the room just as easily as she entered.

"Do you trust her?" Minato asked the shadow in the corner before it walked over to the desk he was sitting at.

"Hard to say," Jiraiya said rubbing his chin. "Do I trust her not to stab us in the back? Yes and no. As long as she has a reason to keep us as allies she won't, but if she has no reason to she will."

Minato rubbed his face at that knowing that it was going to be a pain trying to keep tabs on her. "What about the information she gave us?"

"About Sunagakure? Yeah it checks out," Jiraiya said to Minato who stood up to stare out the window that overlooked his village that he swore to protect at all cost.

"Can you get the jinchūriki?" Minato asked already forming plans on how to fix the seal to prevent any accidents.

Jiraiya thought about it for a bit knowing that it would be dangerous since it was an unstable jinchūriki. "Should be easy." He said giving Minato a thumbs up to ease Minato's worries which seemed not to work.

"So the Inuzukas," Jiauya asked curious on what happened that got them rallied up, seeing as he had some time to kill before he went off on his sucide mission.

"The next in line after Tsume, her son suffered an accident during the exam," Minato said hoping not to explain further.

"That doesn't explain why they're in an uproar for blood though," Jiraiya replied, still trying to figure it out.

"His opponent made it so he couldn't have children," Minato said as the room darkened, both the males eyes going downcast in a silent pray for the male. "From the jinchūriki that you're tasked with getting."

"Oh," Jiraiya said deciding he needed a drink after hearing that. "How's the wife?" He asked changing the subject from his impending doom to something else that would be more cheerful.

"Shes fine," Minato replied not wanting to speak about his personal life at the moment, knowing what she was currently up to made his cock harden at the thought.

Jiraiya raised his hands up in defence seeing the aura come off of his student wondering what got him tangled up like a knot. "What about your daughter and her teammates?" He asked changing the topic again seeing that he was currently on a landmine.

Minato sighed as he finished the paper that was in front of him before looking up at his teacher. "She's okay I guess, and Satsuki is also okay," He replied not having the time to talk to her recently due to the exams that were coming up.

"What about Kurosaki?" Jiraiya asked as he felt the scar on the underside of his arm he got from accidently peeping on Misaki. "Is he as lively as his parents were?"

"No," Minato said to Jiraiya. His eyes drawn to the window again. "He's quite and minds his own business." Minato added on as he remembered the interactions he's seen of Ichigo.

"That's good," Jiraiya said laughing to himself about Isshin's tactics when he helped spy on the women's bathhouses for his book.

"Is it?" Minato questioned. "He doesn't ask any questions about his parents at all or about what ties they had to the village."

"He might just be waiting for you to tell him," he answered, knowing that if Ichigo was like Misaki or Isshin he wouldn't rush someone for the answers. "What about his kekkei genkai and the council?"

"Don't you have spies feeding you this information?" Minato asked knowing that Jiraiya did and was wondering why he was asking these questions.

Rubbing the back of his head, Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well yes, but it's better to hear it from the horse's mouth I believe," He said earning a raised eyebrow from Minato.

"They want him to marry so that his kekkei genkai doesn't go extinct even though I said no," Minato said rubbing his forehead at their antics. "And no he hasn't shown it at all."

"Huh that's good news then," Jiraiya said knowing that the process of setting up a clan was to much of a pain in the ass for some he found out.

"Yes it is," Minato said wondering how his wife was on her mission that he gave to her, before questioning Jiraiya on reports that his spies brought him.

* * *

**Ichigo's apartment**

Ichigo sighed as he dropped Kin on the floor, her pussy refusing to close as his cum rushed out of her in waves onto the bathroom tiles, the smell of sex polluting the air. His cock still hard as he wrapped a towel two sizes to small around his waist, leaving nothing for anyone's imagination if they saw him. He watched as his cock twitched at Kin's body knowing that Momo and Toshiro were able to last longer the first time they were together compared to Kin, who could hardly last a couple of hours to his misfortune.

Sighing he headed towards his front door as the person on the other side wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell. "It's past midnight who could it be," He said to himself as he opened the door.

"ICHIGO-CHAN!" The person on the other side of the door yelled as it opened in happiness.

"Sup?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the hair on his head with his free hand wondering who this woman was before closely looking at her. Taking that deeper inspection on her looks he couldn't lie and say she wasn't beautiful. She was, with red hair going down her back as stared at him with her violet eyes staring at him intently as she also looked him over, since he was basically naked. Her slender form with tits the size of his head, with an ass hidden under her dress to his misfortune he bet, knowing that his luck was that bad.

He tried to ignore that the instincts in his soul was screaming out to conquer this woman as his dick leaked precum onto the floor in anticipation for finding a suitable sow to breed forgetting about all the other woman he's already made into his cumdumps in this world. Knowing this woman would be the closest he could ever get to finding someone that he could love like he did in his original one. If not she would just become another incubator like the others.

Kushina went wide eye after yelling the name of her deceased best friend's son. Her attention glued onto his body, only the lower half hidden behind a very small towel. It left nothing to her imagination as she thought of licking his abs or feeling those arms pile drive her onto his cock she thought to herself, her pussy becoming wet at the idea. The mission Minato gave her being that much easier for her. Breaking herself out of the trance her ears clued her in on the sound of a liquid splattering, as her eyes wandered down past the outline of Ichigo's cock, she was shocked at the size of the puddle was below him. Baseball sized globs of what she could guess of precum were dropping between his legs.

"So can I come in?" She asked wanting her mission to be a success even more now that she saw what Ichigo was packing between his legs.

Ichigo scratched his head before seeing that she was carrying a bottle of sake in one hand. "What's that for?" He asked, curious about why she had it with her, seeing that he had no idea who she was in the first place.

"You," She replied with a wink, walking in with a sway to her hips drawing Ichigo's full attention, as she heard something fall to the floor at the same time as the door was closing. Her face turning into a grin, happy that she could still rally boys up like she used to do in her youth.

Ichigo ignored that his towel fell to the floor as he followed after her, his soul aching for the woman in front of him.

Kushina moaned as she was grabbed from behind by Ichigo, his head finding its way to her neck as he licked her exposed skin. "What would have happened if I didn't want this?" She asked him, as his hands made their way under her shirt groping her breast as if they were the first ones he ever groped.

"We wouldn't be in the perdictiment," Ichigo responded, knowing that if she didn't want it this wouldn't be happening and he wouldn't force a woman to sleep with him he thought as he kneaded the orbs of flesh on her chest that reminded him of fine dough.

Kushina leaned back into Ichigo's chest as he worked on her. Her nipples as hard as diamonds from his rough hands that seemed to know all of her weak spots. "So stud how do you want to do this?" She asked feeling his cock along her back bouncing happily along her ass.

Ichigo stopped his assault as he replied. "Depends do you want to skip the foreplay and get straight to the main course or warm up?"

"Fuck me hard and make me a mother!" She whispered into his ear not knowing that she awakened a monster that should have been locked away.

Ichigo inhaled as he ripped off her pants and shirt, ignoring her cry of shook from the sudden force and speed at which he moved. He smiled as he watched her chest heave up and down amazed at how big her tits were without the shirt containing them, his cock becoming even harder which seemed impossible.

Kushina was honry for the first time in her life as she was lifted up into the air by Ichigo. Her legs spread out in the air as she stared at the tower of meat that loomed between them, making her gulp in awe of how it pulsated with need of a warm home. "Do it or are you a quickshot with a big dick!" She yelled making another mistake as she looked at Ichigo's eyes that seemed to promise humiliation for that comment.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously as Ichigo carried her to his patio door of his apartment forcing it open with one foot. The cold air of the night kissing both of them. "Why don't we do this inside?" She asked and pleaded with him.

"Cuz I want to show the village my beautifully whore," Ichigo replied as her face turned red with embarrassment. Watching as she cummed from those words alone making him smile.

Kushina couldn't help but make a note of how beautifully his face was when he smiled at her. "Please let's do this inside. My husband is the-" She didn't get to finish before yelling out in pleasure. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her own head from how much of Ichigo's cock got shoved into her that one instance. The bulge in her stomach proof alone that he claimed her as his own.

"Who?" Ichigo asked smirking as he slammed her down onto his cock over and over again not caring if anyone saw them or who her husband was. His hands slid down her smooth legs seeing that his cock could hold her if he decided to let go. He inhaled as they gripped her ass loving the feeling how doughy and firm it felt just like her tits.

"Am I still a quickshot?" Ichigo asked as they kept going the lady not responding to his questions making him stop to see if that would make her come back from the land of pleasure she was in. Seeing as she didn't he went back inside knowing that it was no fun breeding a whore in the open if they weren't there with him.

Looking around his apartment he decided to just bring her back to his room knowing that he could fuck her agaisnt the wall but wanted to save that for her husband that she mentioned or in his bathroom. So many choices he thought as he kept bouncing her up and down along his cock, mentally taking note of how many times she orgasmed.

Sighing he decided that he would finish the process of breeding her knowing that if he didn't keep it all inside of her that it would ruin his bed. Laying her head on his bed he positioned her knees to keep her ass in the air for him like a female dog. He smiled again as he stared at that ass making sure that he made a mental imagine of him shoving his cock into her. Launching forward he hilted himself completely in her hearing a muffled moan in the pillow as he cummed directly into her womb that accepted him with glee.

He ignored how the bed creaked when her stomach started expanding to that of a nine month old pregnant lady. His cock locking himself inside to prevent any cum from escaping. Yawning he laid next to her, bringing her body to his side to hold before sleep claimed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter okay I guess. Have fun. Still don't own anything and google spellcheck is god.**

**Okay order of stuff for you all to do, gib reviews, check out my new story with Ichigo in A Song of Ice and Fire, and vote on the poll curious about all of you people.**

* * *

**Ichigo's apartment**

Ichigo shoved the girls head down further along his cock as the sun peeked through his window, announcing that it was morning. His sleepless night filled with the sounds of a woman choking.

"What the fuck Ichigo," A voice said from his doorway earning a raised eyebrow from the young man. Wondering what he did to earn it. "What?" He asked as another shot of cum made its way down the redheads throat, her hands trying to force him deeper than he already was.

Orochimaru was impressed by what the stud managed to do, her eyes Kushina's stomach as it grew in size from Ichigo cum. "Do you even know who that is?" She asked eyeing the puddle of wasted cum spilling from the Hokage's wife.

"No?" Ichigo said eyeing the redhead as he pulled her mouth of his cock, her mouth trying to fight back and stay on his member. "Who are you?"

Kushina laid her head against Ichigo's inner thigh before shoving her face into his ballsack to savor the smell coming off of him. Before someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away. "Who are you," Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing at the whore.

"Your sow, your whore, your baby maker," She replied not knowing why her master was being mean to her all of a sudden. Her mind wondering what she did wrong to earn his wrath.

Orochimaru sighed as she questioned Kushina this time knowing that it would take her out of this act. "Who are you and why did you seduce Ichigo Kurosaki," She commanded the woman not wanting the stud to get caught up in someone else's scheming.

She watched as Kushina turned her head and narrow her eyes at her, before sighing. 'Caught you bitch,' Orochimaru thought before Kushina started speaking. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I'm the wife the Hokage and the reason I came here was for," She started looking at Ichigo her eyes downcast in what she was about to say. Hoping that he wouldn't hold a grudge. "And the reason on why I seduced Ichigo was for the village. I was given an s-rank mission to collect his seed incase of his untimely demise and bear his child if the mission called for it."

"Why would you need my seed?" Ichigo wanting to confirm his speculation, Orochimaru watching from the corner ready if things turned violent.

"Because just like me you're the last survivor of a clan," She said knowing that today would be the day Ichigo would learn of his clan. "You're the last Quincy."

A slap echoed through the room, Kushina's violet eyes wide in shock of what Ichigo just did. "Get out now," Ichigo said to her, his eyes promising pain to her if she didn't obey.

"Ichi-"

"Do not use my name," Ichigo yelled at her, his anger reaching a new height in the world he currently resided in. "Or I'll send you back to the Hokage in pieces myself."

Kushina lowered her head as she meekly grabbed her clothes and left scared of the monster in front of her. Her mind wondering why he would get so violent at the mention of his clan.

Orochimaru waited till she left before placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder sensing his anger. Before he gently took off her hand with his. "Leave me be," He told her as he walked past her to leave his apartment. A moan drawing her attention to the bathroom finding Kin passed out in a sea of cum. "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"I failed."

"What," Minato said as he saw Kushina walk in nursing a red palm print on her face, his anger flaring at seeing his wife hurt. "Who did that."

Kushina looked at Minato her dearest husband that she loved with all her heart she thought. But now she didn't know after spending the night with Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Where is he," Minato demanded to know his hand gripping a kunai that would meet Ichigo's throat.

"Minato stop please," Kushina begged her husband not to do anything drastic. "It was my fault for provoking him."

"He hit you Kushina," Minato exclaimed, wondering why she would protect her attacker. His mind thinking about the boys parents and the bond they had with each other.

"What?" A voice said as they entered the room, eyes wide at the site of her mother's face marked by a handprint.

"You're teammate hit her," Minato said not thinking before speaking. Unaware of the chain of events he just set off that would shape the future. "Wait!" He yelled seeing his daughter run off before he could explain.

"Damn it," He yelled teleporting away leaving Kushina all alone in the room. Taking a seat she sighed as she let out a sob wondering why this had to happen all of a sudden. Her dream not being like this at all, in her dream the moon was hers.

* * *

**Kakashi's Rock**

"Try again," Kakashi yelled to Satsuki, seeing her try the Chidori again. Before a man appeared. "Oh Minato-sensei how's it going," He said to his sensei wondering why he was here on his rock.

"Where's Ichigo," Minato asked only seeing Satsuki and his student Kakashi.

"Why?" Satsuki asked curious why he wanted to know where her teammate was.

Minato chewed his lip before answering, knowing that it likely wouldn't cause any more harm. "Naruko's after him," He said earning more questions.

"That doesn't explain why you need him too," Satsuki said her eyes narrowing at the Hokage who stared back at her, unamazed by her questioning.

"I fear Naruko is going to hurt him. Is that not a good enough reason and you know how she gets," Minato said to her earning an agreement from the young Uchiha.

"Fine, but take us with you," Satsuki said having a good clue where he would be.

"Agreed, grab a hold of me," Minato said as Satsuki rushed forward and grabbed his sleeve of his coat. "Kakashi you coming?"

Kakashi shrugged not seeing a reason not to tag along. Knowing that if anything happened he could provide back up. "Where is he," Minato asked Satsuki, needing to teleport as soon as possible.

"The third training ground," Satsuki said as the world around her became a blur of colors.

* * *

**The Third Training Ground**

Ichigo watched as the clouds passed by overhead, his anger still flowing through his veins. The beating he gave to training dummy noticeable to all that passed. Zangetsu planted in the ground next to it.

"Kurosaki!" He heard a voice yell full of anger. His eyes were drawn to his blonde teammate Naruko who stood there across from him. Her body shaking with anger he guessed. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, curious if he knew that he slapped her mother, and if she did what she planned to do about it.

"You know what," Naruko yelled at him, furious that he had the gull to act innocent. "You hit my mother!"

"Oh," Ichigo said confirming that she knew what he did.

"That's all? Apologize to her," Naruko demanded her anger rising as she watched how calm Ichigo was throughout their exchange, not showing an ounce of remorse. "Or do I have to make you."

Ichigo's eyebrow raised at that, a fight was just what he needed to cool his anger and teach the blonde nightmare a lessen. "Try it, but make sure you come at me with the intent to kill," He said eyeing Naruko waiting for her attack.

"Gladly," She replied, thinking that the intent to kill part was a joke. Watching him, the clones she made beforehand were on him. All of them aiming for the sword of his knowing that it would cripple him without it. The first barrage of clones were on him before he could reach it. One clone grabbing his arm trying to hold him down as he fought back, the shine of kunai making itself known before it was embedded into a clones head. The rest of the clones and the original Naruko freezing at the site before he took the upper hand and cut the throat of two other clones.

"You weren't kidding," Naruko said her hand clammy forming a fist before flexing it. Ichigo stopping his onslaught. "No," He replied simply before reaching for Zangetsu. A kunai stabbing him in the hand preventing him from grabbing the hilt to his annoyance.

"Well I'll just break all the bones in your body then," She yelled Ichigo's eyes watching her make that declaration. "That isn't the same," He said eyeing the blood flowing from his palm, impressed she had the guts to stab him. "You need to come at me with the intent to kill if you hope to win this fight or you'll end up dead."

"No," Naurko yelled not wanting to think about killing her teammate. She might have not liked him but he wasn't going to die she promised herself and she kept her promises. His eyes meeting hers, fazing her from all the sadness that seemed to flow through them. "Then you'll die here fighting me."

Naruko's clones went back on the attack as he threw the kunai, Naurko watching as it headed straight at her with the intent to kill her before a clone jumped in the way taking the fatal attack that was meant for her. Making another clone to her side to prepare the Rasengan knowing that it would end the fight without killing him.

Ichigo stabbed another clone wondering how many would keep getting in his way as he kept killing them. His hope that she would gain the will power to end this fight or else he would have to do it for her. The clone in between him and his partner going wide eye at him as he gripped Zangetsu through her abdomen before she dispersed. The other clones being easily dispatched after he swung his sword. None of them withstanding bloodlust he had displayed. His eyes catching Naruko rushing at his back, knowing it would be too late to defend as a clone willing impaled itself on his partner to prevent himself from defending.

Naruko wished she didn't have to do this but it was the only hope she had as she watched her Rasengan tear into Ichigo's back the clothes providing no protecting before it connected with the skin of his back. The sound it made would promising her that it would haunt her for the rest of her life. As she heard human flesh tearing and organs rupturing from the force of her attack. Her mind wondering why she decided to use this attack instead of a less fatel one.

Ichigo roared as he felt his back get destroyed the clones being destroyed from the force he conjured seemingly out of nowhere. The hilt of his sword slamming into the real Naruko's head sending her to the ground, wide eyed and surprised before she tried scurrying away from him. His hand grabbing at one of her legs as she tried desperately to fight back, Zangetsu in the other hand rising for the final blow.

* * *

**Minato and Company**

Mainto landed as he made it to training ground three, Satsuki and Kakashi behind him. His eyes frantically searching for his daughter and Ichigo hoping they didn't kill each other already.

Spotting them his eyes widening as he saw Ichigo standing over her with his sword raised over his head for a killing strike, his body acting on it's own as the kunai in hand raked across Ichigo's chest causing him to stagger with wide eyes. Before Satsuki tore through his lower left lung with her Chidori. Both of them ignoring Naruko cries of terror what they did to Ichigo. Kakashi rushing over and taking her away as Ichigo fell to the ground staring at her, a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter. Give reviews and all that jizz to fuel me to make more chapters.**

**If the poll gets 50 votes and 2/3 or more for yay, I guess I'll do it in the future on Ao3.**

**Decided to split this into two chapters since I would have been weird for me to do one huge chapter then go back to small chapters.**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo eyed the castle as he made his way through the city, passing through the sea of white with ease. Noone paying any mind to the man in black, as he passed them. One step at a time, he thought, as the weight on his shoulders got heavier with every step he took. His blade would have told him to abandon his fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. The saying repeating itself in his head like a mantra, forcing himself forward not for his sake but for the people he loved.

He wondered if she would forgive him for what he did to her, knowing that manipulation wasn't his strong suit like Aizen's who could sell you your own house. Promising himself he would be stronger if he made it back before an arrow pierced his shoulder making him take a step back before the souls around him vanished. Leaving only him and his assailant, Mask De Masculine. "Prepare to die evil doer!" Mask yelled making Ichigo clench his teeth in annoyance, the powers he was seeking blocked by ones he didn't need or want.

* * *

**Naruko**

Naruko watched as Tsunade healed Ichigo's wounds, the event playing over and over again in her head as she looked at Satsuki who likely felt worse then she did knowing that the wound she gave to him was more severe. "Both of you should leave," Tsunade said not taking her eyes off Ichigo, her hands glowing. "I won't be done till later tonight."

"When will he wake up?" Satsuki asked pushing herself off the wall to stand up straight. Her eyes focused on Tsunade sighing at that question. "I don't know the answer to that."

"What do you mean you don't know the answer," Satsuki asked confused and angered that she didn't know that answer to that question. "You're supposed to be the greatest healing ninja alive and you can't wake him up?"

"I can heal any physical wound but this isn't a physical wound. It's something else, like his spiritual side of his chakra is keeping him asleep," She said watching the young Uchiha gasp the meaning of her words.

"So there's a chance that he never wakes up," Satsuki said her nails digging into her skin causing blood to drop onto the floor.

"Yes," Tsunade replied watching her storm out of the room. "You should go to Naruko, there's no point in staying here at the moment."

"Okay," She said her eyes downcast as she left the room, planning on returning in the future.

Tsunade smiled as she closed the door to the room, activating the seals that Kushina placed before stepping towards Ichigo. Tracing her finger along his body, watching as he inhaled and exhaled. The power of his blood echoing to her and others. Her finger catching on the edge of his pants, before dragging them off, a smile graced her features as she saw his manhood. "Now to see if you're still an asset for the village."

* * *

**Ichigo**

He watched as his cero destroyed Mask De Masculine, his hollow form grunting in anger at the distraction as he shot forward ignoring the warning signs firing off in his head. Using Sondio to grab Jerome Guizbatt by the head before he could use his ability. The quincy not lasting five seconds as he used bala to finish him off.

"So left or right?" He asked himself as he came to a turn. Seeing that he could either go left or right hoping one of them led to the prison for the power he wanted. Sighing he quickly looked at the spirit ribbons before a sword came down on him made of iron. "I'm guessing you guys can't just let me do what I want can you?" He asked the quincy that were surrounding him. His horn glowing red as it charged up energy.

* * *

**Minato**

Minato stared at the kunai in his hands as he held it in the light, slowly spinning it around as he read the letters on it. The smudge that appeared still there, as it lingered next to the dried blood of his friends son. Curious how it got there, knowing that he should have arrived before his daughter and Ichigo fought if it wasn't for this error. The face he made burned into his memories before he looked down at the letter in front of him on his desk, slamming the kunai into the wood as it shook from the force he used.

The list of the kunoichi that payed for the process wanting it to begin as soon as possible, before it was open to others. "What would the first think if he saw what we were doing Hiruzen?" He asked the third Hokage sitting across from him waiting for his answer. Both knowing the village would be losing a powerful and prestigious kekkei genkai if he didn't leave any offspring.

"She would agree with us and her sister even more," Hiruzen said as he inhaled, the flavor filling him with warmth. "And if any issues rise up we have precautions in place."

"Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino to wipe his memory and keep him dull if anything goes wrong," Minato said the words leaving a taste in his mouth that he didn't like. "But what happens when it doesn't work and he decides to not accept his fate as a bull for the village?"

"You and me both know what will happen if that happens Minato," Hiruzen said his eyes locked onto Mianto's, wondering how and when he went so soft. The old Minato that he knew wouldn't hesitate in a situation like this. "Do you want me to say the words to you?"

"Yes," Minato said wanting to hear the third say it, hoping that it would make the decision easier on his soul.

"The old way must be protected Minato, with all the village wants and needs. If not it leaves us open to attack," Hiruzen let out annoyed by his successors stubbornness to not allow the process to happen for the good of the village. "And if you're that worried about the boy become a woman and take him yourself."

Minato stared at what the third said thinking about the words, as a puff of smoke alerted them that a summon appeared. "Here's the report Hokage-sama," The slug said as he took the scroll from her he guessed.

"Huh so that's likely why he hit her," Minato said as he read the anatomy report on Ichigo, feeling sorry for the boy as he was below average and his fertility level were extremely low requiring Tsunade to be present for the process with the females.

"Let me see," Hiruzen said snatching the paper from Minato's hands, snickering to himself as he read it. "At least Asuma won't have to worry about Kurenai going to the program."

Minato eyed the third as he said that before making copies of the report before he was interrupted by the slug. "Lady Tsunade took the liberty of already sending copies of the report to the canadicts."

He nodded at that, putting the report to the side of his desk. He dismissed the slug as it went away in a puff of smoke. "That settles it then," Hiruzen said smiling at the events that happened knowing that Minato's hand is now forced to agree.

"Yeah it does," Minato said signing the document before pressing his seal to it. Signifying that Ichigo is open to the program.

* * *

**Ichigo**

He let out his breath as they ran away. The bodies of the foot soldiers lain around him as they tried throwing themselves at him, confused at what they were doing before it clicked inside of his head. His arm burnt up to the elbow as he blocked the explosion that rocked the city block.

The clicking of heels connecting to the ground filling his ears as he looked up to the source, before a hand connected to his face. "I deserve that one," He said before another came and another. "I deserve those too," He added as he looked at her face, red with anger that didn't reach her eyes that were filled with sadness.

He didn't say anything as she rushed him, her arms locking behind him as she rested her head against his chest. Her tears flowing down her face as she called him stupid over and over again. "I know," He said resting his head on top of hers, her dark hair as smooth as he remembered it to be.

"Where's the Visionary?" He asked as he rubbed her back before she pushed away from him. The anger now reaching her eyes at his question. "I can't believe you," She said walking away before he stopped her.

"Bamby please," Ichigo said grabbing her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "I need his powers."

"You can't use his powers or it'll kill you," She said trying to free herself from his gasp. "You and everyone else here knows that."

"I won't die Bamby," He said trying to comfort her into telling him where the powers where. "I fought Yhwach and lived. This won't kill me."

"You're a naive fool who thinks that he won't," She said pointing to the west. "That's where you'll find him, but if you don't accept who you are it'll fight you to the bitter end."

"Thank you," He said kissing her on the head before rushing off in the direction she pointed in. One step closer to his goal.

* * *

**Naruko**

"Dad!" She yelled going to her father's office, wanting to speak with him seeing that she needed help for choosing a gift. "He's not here damn," She said seeing the room empty and her father missing to her surprise. Before eyeing a paper on his desk.

"I wonder what you are," She said as she walked over, curious about the paper, seeing that she would be the next Hokage one day. "What the hell!" She yelled reading over the paper. _Below average size and below average fertility, subject Kurosaki_ She read before connecting the dots that there was only one Kurosaki she knew and he was a male. "Oh," She said her face turning red before her mind wondered why they had this type of information on her teammate. _Emergency clan recreation program. What's that?_ She thought before heading over to her father's bookcase grabbing the policy books on clans and clans that existed within the leaf village.

_Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hōki, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, Sarutobi, Senju, Shimura, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Kurosaki, and Shiba. There they are. _She thought flipping through the pages until she got to the one for Kurosaki staring at the females face, a smile coming to her face as she felt the happiness from it affect her. _Masaki Kurosaki married to Isshin Shiba on October fifteenth and their only child was born on July fifteenth. Died on October tenth during the nine tails attack, _she read before flipping to the Shiba clan, whos only recorded member was Isshin. "Dad!" She yelled at the book seeing the man hold her dad by the neck as the photo was taken, a smile on both of their faces. Only the date of death and the birth of their only child was the recorded information she found on that page to her frustration.

Naruko screamed out in frustration at what was happening seeing that Ichigo wasn't recorded in the book for some reason, before grabbing the paper and books to bring to Satsuki to help with figuring it out. Not seeing the black goo envelope the kunai and vanish from the room.

* * *

**Minato**

Taking long strides with his coat behind him he stopped at Naruko's door knowing that he was about to do something drastic but he swallowed his pride and opened the door to the pristine clean room. Heading over to the scrolls that she kept neatly piled up in the corner. Not caring about the Icha Icha books hidden in a false panel under the floor.

Searching through the scrolls he made a mental note to take the love letter one, curious on who he had to cut for trying to sleep with his daughter before he kept looking for the jutsu that he needed. _Sexy Jutsu, _he read as his face turned red at the thought of something being named Sexy Jutsu. Opening it as he read the hand signs and the details of it worked. Pleasantly surprised on how his daughter develop the jutsu and how far she took it.

He paused as he thought about the event that caused him to do this and what the third said to him. His hands forming the signs and finally getting to the last one, the room was filled with smoke as the future itself jumped to a new grain of sand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not dead. Gotcha bitch.**

**New poll is the same as the last one but it's about shota this time cause I was bored. Still needs 2/3 of 50 votes to be finalized.**

**Next chapter for this in 6 months… With Naruko ass fucking Ichigo… Kidding… But the futa x male thought is strong.**

* * *

"Fuck!" The woman yelled as she slammed herself down on the cock she was riding, her ass smashing down in the man's crotch. Though no response came from him as he laid in the plain white bed in the medical room he was in.

"Lady Tsunade!" A voice yelled as she fingered herself to an orgasm, her body shaking in self induced pleasure. "He's cumming again!"

"Keep him inside this time Shizune," Tsunade told her apprentice, remembering that she took the glorious cock that she was riding and swallowed it whole instead of leaving it inside her. Leaving none for her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," She said, getting back to work on the veins on the cock and the exposed shaft, her tongue tracing them to his apple sized balls as she suckled on them. Knowing that it was something he apparently liked from how much more he cummed for them when they worshipped him. One of her hands held him upright for her sensei while the other plunged itself back into her waiting pussy to try and quench her hunger for this cock.

"He's getting closer Lady Tsunade!" She yelled to her sensei, who rode even harder. The moans escaping her lips became even louder. Her hands entwined with his as she rode him in a reverse cowgirl position. Slamming her ass down onto him even faster then before with the force of a thousand suns. Her hands moved to grab his head from behind and pulled it forward. Whispringing sweetness into his ears as she rotates her hips, her stomach extending as he unleashed his potent seed inside her.

Shizune watched as Lady Tsunade's stomach grew with each passing second, her mind still astounded that a man could cum so much. Her tongue working overtime to lap up all the cum that was escaping Lady Tsunade's pussy. Wishing she was the one being filled not her. For how long she worked on them she could not say. All she knew was that Lady Tsunade looked like she was carrying triplets with the amount of cum Ichigo Kurosaki pumped into her as he laid there unconscious unbeknownst of how lucky he was to be serviced by Lady Tsunade and herself.

She watched as Tsunade got up and shoved a twelve inch dildo into herself before putting her clothes back on, the trail of cum memorizing and at the cock that stood up in defiance of going soft. "Shouldn't we wash him?" She asked her sensei knowing it was the right thing to do.

Tsunade laughed at her apprentice, knowing what lurked under her mask. "If you don't want to bask in his week old musk anymore," She said smiling as Shizune blushed. "And I won't judge you when you llick up the cum on the floor ether." She watched as Shizune dropped on all fours like the bitch she was. Her tongue scraping against the floor taking all the cum it could, before she had to swallow it as it threatened to overfill her mouth.

Tsunade walked past her as she went to cover her new treasure. The cock she was in love with. Pushing it down as she pulled a blanket over it and the genin. Knowing it would cause issues if anyone knew the lie they created. Turning around she laughed seeing Shizune was already done with her meal. "Come on, let's get back to my home before anyone wonders why we're still here."

* * *

Ichigo cut the quincy in front of him in half, not stopping at all as he rushed forward. His eyes widened as he froze. The voice he heard causing anguish to flow through before it was replaced by anger. A flow of anger that threatened everything around him.

"_Ichigo._"

He looked for the voice, knowing that he would kill whoever decided to mimic her. One of the people he missed the most.

"_Mommy"_

Ichigo fired the cero at the direction of it. Hoping to lure it out of its hiding spot.

"_Onee-chan!"_

He dropped to one knee as he felt wetness on his face, his anger quickly clouded by sadness. The area around him began experiencing a downpour.

"Even you feel fear after all," A male voice said as he clapped walking towards him. "But to be safe. Tatar-"

Ichigo dropped his jaw after firing the cero. His anger slowly faded as he stared at the smoking pile of ash. His eyes showed no emotion as he rushed off to his destination wanting to get it over with.

* * *

Naurko waved at the other patients as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. Each one in a rush to greet the Hokage's daughter. Wondering what it would be like to be normal for a day, before her thoughts changed to what she saw in her room. Wondering what her father was up too, hoping he didn't use the jutsu that was laying on the floor. Opening the door to Ichigo's room she was greeted by darkness and a smell she couldn't place before reaching up and grabbing her nose. "Let's open a window in here sleepy head."

Opening the widow she smiled as the light came in and illuminated the room. Stretching as the sun shined down on her. She felt her day become even better. Turning around she froze as she saw a figure standing up under the covers, pushing over a foot long under the blanket. "Haha," Naruko said, her face red. "If I find the nurse who did this." She said not finishing the sentence as she reached under the blanket to grab the can they placed at Ichigo's crotch.

She froze again as she tried fitting one of her hands around the object, feeling the human flesh. Before letting go of it and backing away slowly, her face redder than before. Her feet carrying her out of the room to her best friend's home.

* * *

Satsuki dodged the fireball Itachi sent at her before tripping from hearing someone call her name. That someone being Naruko, Ino, and Hinata. "What?" She asked as Itachi allowed her to go talk with them, their training for the final exam paused.

"I want to show you something, come on!" Naruko yelled at Satsuki wanting her to see what she found. Wanting to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Picking up Ino and Hinata on the way for insurance in case Satsuki decided not to come along.

"Can you not show me here?" She asked curious why her best friend was acting like this.

"It has to do with Ichigo!" Naruko yelled impatiently, not knowing if it would still be there or not when they got there.

"Itachi I got to go!" Satsuki yelled to her sister who just waved as she ate her pocky. Her mother bringing out drinks for them. "Leaving so soon dear?" Her mother asked as she was about to leave the clan compound.

"Yeah, it has to do with Ichigo," She told her mother who placed down the treats and waved her off. "Well be safe." Her mother said as she watched her youngest daughter leave.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked Itachi who nodded at her. "I wonder if we should follow them?"

"I would believe that would be the wisest course of action mother," Itachi said to her mother as she ate the strawberry flavored pocky.

* * *

"So what did you want to show us Naruko?" Ino asked as they walked behind her, following behind the impromptu leader of their group. "Hinata back me up here," She said to the shy girl who sunk deeper into her coat while being called on.

"It has to do with Ichigo-san no?" She said meekly as Ino wrapped an arm around her.

"Correct," Ino said, stopping behind Naruko as they waited outside his room. "Now why does it concern Ichigo?"

"How big was your last boyfriend?" Naruko asked, leaning against the door, everyone shocked by how forward the question was.

"What type of question is that?" Ino yelled at Naruko before quinting down to not draw attention to them.

"Just answer the question," Naruko demanded, wanting to show them what she found to confirm she wasn't going crazy from all the Icha Icha books she read.

"Six inches give or take," Ino said as everyone stared at her. "What? I thought he was bigger, but he lied," She added on. Before turning to Hinata. "What about you princess?"

"Three to four," Hinata said as everyone gasped at her, not letting her finish. "Those are the gifted ones, usually Hyūga males are two inches."

"I didn't know," Ino said, patting her friend on the back before hugging her to confront her. "What about you Satsuki?"

"I don't like talking about the people I fucked," She said, crossing her arms, knowing it was rude to judge people on the size of their cock. Though she was disappointed in the selection of Uchiha being above five inches. "What does this have to do with Ichigo?" She asked Naruko who had one hand on the doorknob.

"You'll see."

* * *

Watching as the quincy foot soldiers kept rushing him he couldn't help but wonder how long he's been in here. "Die Soul Reaper!"

Sighing Ichigo kicked the quincy down into the pit next to him as he fought his way down the stairs. "Just let me get to Gremmy and I'll stop fighting all of you!" He yelled back at the line of quincy on the stairs as they all stared at him.

"Why don't you just jump then!" They all yelled at once as they pushed towards Ichigo who was cursing at them.

"Fine!" Ichigo yelled back at them, annoyed that they wanted him to jump into the bottomless pit.

"Jump!" They started chanting as they watched, making Ichigo eye twitch from their antics. Swearing to himself that he would throw them down next time he was here.

"Hold on a second," He yelled at them, looking down into the bottomless pit that held the person he was looking for. Not seeing one of the quincy push him. "For his majesty!" One yelled pushing him into the pit.

Firing a Getsuga Tenshō at the quincy that pushed him as he fell he swore enough that a sailor would be proud.

* * *

"Damn."

"Hinata language," Ino said before looking back at the cock that stood over fifteen inches tall and was thicker than her arm. Looking over at Naruko who was holding the blanket that covered him. "So how did you find this out?" She asked as Naruko's face turned redder.

"Well," She said looking away as she tried to figure out how to explain it. "I saw it standing up under the blanket and was curious what it was and put my hand under to feel it."

"You felt it!" Ino yelled as she started laughing, not seeing Hinata walk over to the unconscious man. Satsuki stood in the corner watching everything happen, her eyes widening as she saw what Hinata was about to do.

"Hinata no," Satsuki said, drawing attention to Hinata, who couldn't take her eyes off the cock. Her hand slowly trying to wrap around it but finding it futile. A glub of precum emitting for the head as it slowly rolled down the shaft and onto her hand.

"Why?" Satsuki asked Hinata who was staring at the precum on her hand, slowly bringing it to her lips. "No!"

They tried tackling her as she licked at the precum, her eyes widening at the taste of it. "Naruko we're leaving and tell no one else about this," Satsuki said, knocking out Hinata and ending her degeneracy. Naruko falling behind Satsuki regretting bringing them here. "Ino cover him with the blanket now!" She commanded not taking her eyes off the other females incase they decided to sexual assault Ichigo again.

"Happy?" Ino asked, putting the blanket over Ichigo's unconscious body wondering what that amazing smell was.

"Yes. Let's go now," She said, having Ino and Naruko march out in front of her, unaware of the eyes watching them.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as his body finally hit the bottom of the pit, his body making sounds that didn't seem normal as he stood up and stretched. The fall lasting long enough for him to think and sleep. As he paid no mind to the darkness around him slowly swallowed up his surroundings as he tried to see.

"Imagine a darkness so dark that even the future itself is filled with it," A voice said in the pitch black, causing Ichigo to scratch his head.

"Shut up," Ichigo said, causing the voice to trip over itself. The darkness slowly turned into light. Covering his eyes he looked at the sandy mop of hair in front of him. "Shut up?" The voice asked dumbfounded, that he was interrupted.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded like he was talking about the weather. "Also let me borrow your power Gremmy. I need it for a friend."

"What?" Gremmy yelled his mind breaking under the sudden change of attitude from the orange hair shinigami. Wondering where all the hate and anger went. Knowing that he knew that his majesty was listening and watching.

"You heard me," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. His orange hair getting in between his fingers, as he thought out what he was about to say. "I need your powers to help a friend in need."

"No I heard you," Gremmy said, conjuring a chair out of thin air to sit in. "I also believe you oddly enough, but I just don't know why you would change."

"Cause killing all of you over and over again wouldn't bring me any joy or happiness," Ichigo said, as he tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "Could I handle some of you of a mental and emotional level? I don't know really. You guys killed people I loved and declared war against my friends, but I grew to love some of you before they too were taken from me also."

"So you're ready to accept his majesty!" Gremmy said with joy on his face, that Ichigo would accept him.

"No," Ichigo said, staring gremmy in the eyes, his anger buried deep inside. "Not yet at least."

"Oh," Gremmy said, as he looked down at the tea he poured himself. "So you need my powers?"

"Yeah, for a friend," Ichigo said before looking around trying to locate something. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gremmy asked, wondering if the kid in front of him was going insane before realizing what he might have heard a mischievous smile coming to his face.

"Someone said my name?" Ichigo said, looking confused as he kept looking around him. Wanting to know where the voice came from.

Gremmy tightened his lips as he let out a laugh, drawing Ichigo's attention. "What?"

"Nothing. We thought you knew what was happening outside this whole time," Gremmy said laughing in full force now not being able to hold it back anymore.

"What's been happening outside," Ichigo asked with concern in his voice as he rushed over to Gremmy knocking over the tabled.

"Nothing really important other than you being sexually assaulted a couple of dozen times give or take a couple of dozen more," He said watching Ichigo's face go white as snow itself.

"Send me back now!" Ichigo demanded, knowing that he had to protect his purity from the people in the village.

Gremmy snapped his fingers as a cannon appeared out of thin air, "Jump in that and it'll shoot you back."

He couldn't believe that Ichigo got in the cannon as he watched him crawl into it. "What about your powers?" Ichigo asked as he laid still waiting for the cannon to shoot him out of his inner world. "All you have to do Ichigo is imagine," Gremmy said as he fired the cannon laughing with glee as he watched the kid get shot back into the living world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, a new chapter already? Damn I'm not that bad. So if you haven't guessed who the blonde is I got nothing to say also it's kinda short, don't worry we got a lemon already for the next chapter evolving the 3 of them. So likely a new chapter will be for the ASOIAF, but don't have a time frame for that one. Was thinking about starting a Mass Effect story with Aizen and Ichigo or a type of prologue story that covers everything that leads up to this point. Also vote in the poll, and subscribe and review. I feel like this is my first lemon that has a little love in it?**

**Most importantly lemon only chapter and vote in the damn poll.**

* * *

Ichigo yelled as the bright yellow flash stunned his eyes, his body acting on its own as his hand reached out to grab the light, failing as his legs pushed him towards it. The sound of glass breaking as he shot out of the window chasing it. The ground tearing as he landed, his heart beating faster as he stared up at the stars. Looking over the village from the Hokage's monument he smiled, feeling better since their passing as he took in air to fill his longs. The lights from the village memorized him before he shot towards the yellow light. Promising to himself that he would catch it. Wanting to prove to himself that he wasn't getting rusty from being here.

Chasing the light he was surprised by how fast it was going knowing that it wasn't normal as he kept chasing it. The mountains exploded as he tried munivering through them at the speed he was going at. The dirt and debri flying into his eyes. His hand briefly touching the light before the world around him turned into something he couldn't describe. The colors merged into one bright light as he stared at the woman's hand he grabbed before landing on his back the rock cracking from the impact.

The weight of the woman on top of him, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, sky blue eyes that barely showed the hidden mischief in them. Her chest heaving with from the chase they had, her breast the size of cantaloupes leading to her toned stomach. His hands resting on her shapely thighs, with a bubble butt to boot from what his cock felt from behind her. Laughter coming to her lips before he soon joined. His carmel brown eyes showed joy as she nipped at his chin, her free hand tracing along his skin, as her other hand held a kunai with markings on it. His hands slowly went up along her skin, the smoothness of its enticing for him to bite and mark her. His hands stopping at her stomach before she pushed them away causing him to look up at her in confusion before she giggled at him, flashing away before he could question her.

Ichigo launched after her, the speed and play they were performing reminding him of Yoruichi and her own antics with him during his training. His eyes followed the light as the cold night air passed along his skin. Tracing the movements that it was displaying before his legs propelled him forward. The air whizzed past him as he threw out his arms catching the woman before he was taken with her to the next destination she had in mind.

Landing on more rock he looked around them, noting that they were back in Konohagakure. Looking down at her he was memorized by her beauty. His cock laying on her toned stomach resting below her breasts, smearing precum on the underside of them. The kunai that she used planted into the stone next to them as she wrapped her arms around his head, smashing her lips against his, their tongues fighting for dominance to see who would continue their dance. His cock rubbing against her even harder as the precum covered more of her stomach. Biting onto his bottom lip she grinned at him as she rotated her hips. Smearing her own juices along his cock as it bounced in joy.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her knowing that it was a dirty move she just pulled, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Moving both of his hands to her breast he smiled from the moans she made. The slightest touch to her nipples creating music to his ears. Twisting and pulling them as she moaned even more from the sensation he was giving her. Watching as her body reacted to his every whim as they seperated for air. Her hands pushed him away as she widened her legs revealing herself to him. Ichigo getting the hint of what she wanted when she looked away shyly.

Bringing her in for another kiss Ichigo aligned his cock with her lower lips wanting to go easy on her. Pressing his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes, his carmel into her skyblue. The tip of his cock pushed into her as her mouth widening in pleasure as the tip entered her. Ichigo stopped as soon as it was in, letting her adjust to the size of it. Seeing her nod he pushed in five more inches before stopping again. Earning a slap from the female. His face showed clear confusion. "I'm not a delicate doll, fuck me already!" The woman yelled to him as he smiled at her, kissing her again as he slammed into her with the force of a thousand suns exploding all at once.

Her eyes widening and mouth started quivering as she slowly looked down at her stomach. Watching a large tubular object bulge along her stomach that seemed to grow with every inch Ichigo moved and shrunk when he retreated. Ichigo now moved at a steady pace, as he reshaped her pussy to suit him and only him. His balls slapping against her ass with more force as he sped up, something inside of her feeling different as she was changed for him.

Ichigo sat on his knees as he groped her ass and forced himself inside her at a faster pace, knowing that he wouldn't be injured from the hard rock he was on. Feeling his balls slap against her ass with every thrust. Feeling her womb slowly gave way for his cock to impregnate her. Hearing her yell in acceptance he thrust with more ambition and fever to take her and become one with her. His mouth latching onto one of her swinging tits as the other kept on going. His teeth and tongue playing with the nipple as milk leaked out of it. Telling him that she was ready for motherhood. Not paying attention that she grabbed the kunai, as the world changed around them.

Ichigo looked around him as he wondered where he was not stopping in the slightest with his attacks on the women though, seeing a slender red headed figure sleeping on a bed in the room he was in with the blonde. He narrowed his eyes at her before she whispered in his ears. Smiling as he continued to sucked on her tit. Stepping onto the bed he balanced both him and the blonde as he tip-toed over to the redhead, hoping that she would wake up to see what was happening above her.

The blonde pulled him off her tit as Ichigo got closer to his completion. The bed shaking as he abandons all caution of not trying to slowly wake up Kushina. His tongue subdued the blondes' into perfect submission as he broke into her womb, promising to plant his seed inside of her and make her grow with his child. Moaning into each other's mouths as his first shot was fired, completely filling her as it leaked around his cock, with more following it as he made her his.

"Ichigo?" Kushina said with confusion and hurt in her voice as she woke up, wiping the cum off her face as he fucked the blonde into oblivion above her. His cock slipping out with practiced ease as it rested in front of her, cum spraying onto her face and top of her breast as it continued to fire. "Get to work slut," The blonde said looking down at her, feeling her lower lips moisten from the verbal abuse she was getting from her lover.

"Yes, mistress!" Kushina exclaimed as she swallowed Ichigo's cock to the base. Tears of happiness flowing from her face knowing that she was back where she belonged under Ichigo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter. Trying to get the groove back, and trying to figure out Ao3 since I can upload some chapters there as I try to figure it out. Shota won the poll, so yeah expect that and loli on Ao3 likely if I get around to that.**

* * *

Kushina moaned as Ichigo slammed forward as she was forced to eat out Minako's pussy. Ichgo's cum leaking out of her directly into her waiting mouth. Feeling Ichigo's cock spear into her womb with no caution of the consequences if he finished inside of her. The bed creaking louder than she would have liked with every thrust each did.

Ichigo panted as he kept slamming into her pussy, his hands massaging the phat ass that he couldn't help but want to smack and fuck all day long. Not caring about her trickery from earlier. The sunlight slowly shone through the window, alerting them it was becoming morning and the village would awaken soon. His cock shaping her to his form for the rest of her life, knowing that her body would only accept him from now on as he entered her womb over and over again.

"Do it!" He heard Kushina yell at him as he pulled her hair back, her back arching as she looked the blonde in the eye. "Put a baby inside of me!" She continued yelling as the blonde looked down at Kushina's stomach watching the bulge as it grew with every thrust from Ichigo. Ichigo squatting over her ass as he pistoned inside of her over and over again. His balls slapping against her creating a lewd melody. The sound of the door opening alerting all three of them, that someone was about to catch them in their breeding session.

"Mom!" Naruko yelled opening the door, her eyes widening as her mother was sweating with a blanket covering her body, sitting upright as she stared directly at her daughter.

"Honey?" Kushina said as Ichigo pushed himself deeper inside her, his cock even harder now that they had a viewer to her infidelity. Minako's ass pressed up against hers as she made out with Ichigo behind her. Making eye contact, the message was clear for her to get rid of their daughter so they could continue with Ichigo.

"Are you?" Naruko asked, pointing at her mother who was doing something unthinkable in front of her with her own father. Part of her wanting to watch for research purposes on a book she needed help writing.

"Yes," Kushina said smiling at Naruko who slowly turned around and walked out of the room, likely too traumatized to say anything else. Feeling Ichigo's cock slowly slip out of her before it was impaled all at once making her eyes roll in pleasure of being fucked raw and hard by the stud underneath her.

"Do it," The blonde whispered into his ear as she licked his earlobe, circling it with her tongue as he pounded away with the vigor of a madman. Grunting as he hilted himself one last time in Kushina, his cock growing before he released the pent up wave of cum he was saving for the red head. Pumping load after load into her fertile womb as he rotated her hips for her. Kushina's stomach grew as her womb expanded to hold all his cum. Her pussy trying to milk him for all he's worth as he continued to shoot more inside of her.

"You did well," The blonde said, catching his tongue as he opened his mouth. Seeing Kushina with her stomach resembling a six month pregnant woman. Ichigo's hand playing with one her tits he got bored and pushed her off of his cock watching her slide off it onto the floor. Her ass up in the air leaking cum, as her face rested against the floor. Drool coming out of her mouth in orgasmic bliss.

Ichigo returned the blonde's kiss as he grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up into the air with ease before slamming her down on his cock. Her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure from the size entering her all at once so soon. "Still have one more to do before I go," He said, lifting her up along his cock before dropping her again.

Minako laughed as she rode him, her blonde hair a mess as she watched her stomach take on the shape of his cock before she imagined what her daughter would think of her and Kushina being fucked senseless by her teammate as their stomachs grew with his child. "I expect to have triplets then before you leave," She challenged him, unknowingly awakening a monster.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he made his way past the food stall and towards his apartment. Annyoed that the stench of sex still clung to him like a obsessed lover. Chewing on a stick of chocolate pocky as he pondered on what to do next seeing as fourteen days have already passed since his accident with Naruko. His mind wondered what Orochimaru and Kin were up too and if Kaguya was waiting at his apartment or not..

Rubbing his head in frustration of too many unknowns and not enough answers he made his way forward, curious about the group of people following him. Turning his head to catch a glimpse but not seeing anything out of the ordinary, causing the pocky to break in half in his own frustration. Deciding to just hurry home and deal with it then if they decided to keep following him.

His apartment complex in view as he saw that it was still empty as usual, since he was the only tenant of it. His door was the same but with no dust on the doorknob alerting him that someone has been using it recently. His head bashing against the door itself wishing he just stayed with the blonde and Kushina since he wouldn't have to deal with that was on the other side.

Opening the door to his apartment he slowly entered it looking around for any signs of the intruder before entering the living room where a man was sitting facing the television he had. The television playing static as he entered, the man slowly turning to him. Noting his mask is the same orange as his hair with a swirl pattern on it leading to one eye.

"What do you want," Ichigo said, crossing his arms standing at the entryway to his living room. Not sensing Kaguya anywhere in his apartment, causing him to become curious on what exactly happened since he's been gone.

The man pointed at him causing Ichigo to look down at his chest. Seeing that it seemed to be distorted for some reason. Looking back at the man before looking down at his chest again seeing it was gone. His eyes widening as he cursed at what was happening. The world around him spinning as he was sucked into a portal.


End file.
